


Family Man

by ENC95



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chloe Smith (OFC), F/M, Flashbacks, Hanna Hale (Dereks Daughter), Kid Fic, Kidnapping, Other, Past Jennifer Blake/Derek Hale, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 37,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENC95/pseuds/ENC95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after the Hale fire Laura and Derek are living in New York City going to college. Derek meets a girl they have a year long relationship that ends with a rough break-up. Fast-ward five years and the events of the Nogitsune end and everyone gets back to whatever is normal is in Beacon Hills. Derek is thinking about his future when the Sheriff calls him about little girl found on the steps of the police station, a girl calling herself Hanna Hale. When a past love appears does Derek Future brighten or become even more unclear.<br/>~I know this isn't  Sterek and that what's popular but um I wrote this and I think its good. Please give it a try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Brooklyn NY, 2007 (Halloween)

**Author's Note:**

> This the Prologue the story will pick-up in the present in the next chapter. Please leave questions, comments and anything you want except HATE. 
> 
> P.S: I have no Beta and proof read the best I can.  
> Enjoy!

*** Derek is 19**

Laura dragged me to this party I mean she took my hand and literally dragged down the road to the empty warehouse with loud music and people in costumes. I wasn't in costume my sister is dressed as a sluty-fox. Red dress very short, tail hanging down to her thigh, and ears. She won't be coming back to our apartment tonight I was sure of that.

“Try to have some fun,” She says before pulling a guy dressed as Robin Hood to the dance floor. “And don't be a buzz kill. That's an order.”

What I don't understand how she could have fun it had been a year since the fire but I still felt the heavy loss. Laura did to but to her this was just part of the life we were born into. People died it didn't matter if they were innocent or young or Mothers, she said we honored them by living. I cause the fire I was the reason everyone we knew and loved was dead, in truth I wanted to die with them.

“So what the hell are you?”

I turn to see a girl my age holding out a drink. She's a Goddess a white toga supported by thin straps on her shoulder and the dress ends just above her knee Green saddles are on her feet the straps circle around her ankle. But, where her shoulder straps a ankle straps end the begins of gold, orange and red leaves appear painted down her arm and legs. A her hair is made of a million tiny curls but the color is what makes me stare its not blond nor is it brown. This Goddess has hair the color of fresh baked bread and eyes the color of clover.

“I'm in trouble,” I take the alcohol down the whole cup this girl was making me feel something.

“For underage drinking?” She guesses her green eyes traveling up my body.

“That too. Your costume is amazing.”

“Thanks go big or go home,” That smile it reminds me of my Mother. Thinking of Mom I feel the guilt cut me better then then any arrow or dagger. This is why Kate left me alive so I could die a slow death of guilt.

“Did I say something?” The Goddess asks. She is beautiful not a any creature I knew of. Her breathy isn't forced or created with make-up as far I could tell she wasn't wearing any.

“Sorry,” I mutter, Laura said don't be a buzz kill and here I am making a mess again. “It just I lost my Mom about a year ago and you kinda remind me of her.”

She blinks “Oh sorry.”

“I'm sorry I'm being a total buzz kill.”

“Its fine,” She assures me.

I smile for the first time in along time. “I should be saying that I mean I don't even know your name.”

“I'm Demeter Goddess of the Harvest and you would a Greaser of some kind?”

“Right, Ponyboy Curtis, I hold out a hand

She laughs shaking my hand “I though Ponyboy had long hair?”

“I'm on the run for the cops I had to chop it off.”

“Or,” She sips her own cup “You don't have a costume and are just trying to play off my suggestion.”

Damn she wasn't going to cut me a break just like Laura or my Mother “My real name is Derek Hale.”

“Chloe Smith.” Her hands feel soft and warm.

“Chloe mean Green in Greek.”

“Really?”

“Yeah I'm a language major at Syracuse University.” It doesn't sound cool or interesting but I like it well enough.

“How many languages can you speak?” She asks her silk dress is swishing as she glides to a table.

“Um...Three as of right now. English, Spanish, French.”

“I speak Spanish and I'm trying to learn Italian.”

“For school?”

“Yeah,” Her rose blush highlights her face “I go to Juilliard.”

“Music or Dance?”

Chloe smiles a bright smile that light her face “I love music.”

“I had a girlfriend who wanted to go to Juilliard, she dead now.” What is wrong with me bringing up all these people that I killed.

“You don't have very good people skills.” She says bluntly.

“Obviously neither of us have people skills.”

Despite my lack of skills we talk for an hours about music, our lack of social skills and school. We talked about everything but our past. Its close to midnight when another boy dressed as a viking comes over that I get the impression that there is more to Chloe Smith then meets the eye.

“We have to go,” the airy voice says holding out a watch.

“Shit,” She looks at me half sad “It was nice meeting you.”

They run for the door I run after them catching her arm smearing her leaves “Hey why can't you stay?”

“Its almost midnight my fairy-god mother will want her dress back.” She winks at me as she and viking dash for the subway.

(_)(_)(_)

“You look happy.” Laura says shocked as she walks into the apartment from wherever she was the night before.

“Thank you for taking me to the party.”

She smiles “Wait you had a good time?”

“Please save the I told you so.”

I know she's been worried about me, she tried to get back to some normal. She moved us here enrolled in college with all her credits and enrolled me to not that I wanted to go to school. I found a job at an auto-shop near our apartment and that's what did last year. I would have been fine with it I payed my share of bills and Laura was fine with for the year. When I told her that I didn't want to go to college at the beginning of the year she freaked say Mom would be ashamed of me throwing away my life not working to my full potential.

So, I went to school worked hard but had few friends. Laura partied and went out on date, _sleeping with random people_. She tried to feel everything but the grief and pain of loss. While I stayed in a gray depression barely living just going though the motions really but last night I felt alive again.

“Yeah.”

“Did you meet someone?”

“Maybe,” I say as she pulls me into a hug.

“See I knew getting you out of the apartment would be good for you.” As my alpha and my sister she sounds please with herself.

“I wish got her phone number.”

“Does she go to the university with you?”

“No, she goes to Juilliard.” I say pulling out my cellphone I was suppose to be getting a call from one of my professors.

“Seriously you didn't get her number.” She sighs “Well I guess this is a good start.” Laura goes off to take a shower washing off the night before.

By noon when my professor still hasn't called I descried to call him or so I thought. When I see the new contact “Demeter” I dial the number.

“Hello,” A voice sings over the phone.

“Demeter of the Harvest.”

“Ponyboy,” I hear the smile in though the phone.

“How did you get my phone long enough to put your number on it?”

“Magic.”


	2. Hanna Hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Raf, let me handle this.”  
> “No can do this case falls under my jurisdiction.” The older McCall is arrogant, which, would be fine if he knew about what really happen but he doesn't. As hard as it is for Stiles to picture me in college. I can't imagine this man ever being married to Melissa, who is one of the bravest people I know. As for him being Scott's father I couldn't find any connection in appearance or personality.  
> “Agent,” I'm speaking as nicely as I possibly can. “Could you please tell what's going on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love feedback please comment.

I don't think about my future much mostly because when I did something would happen making all my plans go up in smoke. But, I was getting older and Laura told me that you honor the dead by living. My Family, Boyd, Erica, even Aiden I had live for them. Part of that would be getting a job I had a degree in languages and childhood education. Being a teacher would be okay, I could handle Hunters, a **Kanima, and a** Nogitsune teenagers would be a piece of cake. 

“You got a job as a teacher at our High School?” Stiles asked for the fourth time since I told them.

It was the whole pack Scott, Kira, Stiles, Malia, and Lydia. Scott was looking at one of my books, while Kira was practicing with her sword slashing at air with deadly persuasion. Stiles was looking at one of my books, Malia was talking with Lydia about school. Issac is gone not dead like Allison but gone all the same. I understood why he left and knew he would be back. Allison was dead really truly dead not like Kate, who was alive, Chris was out looking for her.

“Yes, Stiles I got your High School.” Walking over to my trunk I pull out the framed degree. “I have a degree in languages from Syracuse University with a minor in childhood education.”

“What kind of teacher.” Malia was mildly interested in our conversation. I liked the young Were-coyote she spoke her mind and could back-up her words. Scott was teaching her control over her power.

“French.”

He's eye widen “Your going to be our new French teacher.”

I sigh “Oui Stiles. Je vais être votre nouveau professeur de Français”

Malia speaks again “I might be new to the whole human thing but was impressive.”

“What did you say?” Scott ask his face is frozen in astonishment.

This time I smile just a little “I said Yes Stiles. I'm going to be your new french teacher.”

“You went to college I can't believe that.” Lydia said looking back to paper trying to get the were-coyote to hold a pencil

Stiles keeps going “I gotta admit its hard for me to think of you parting in a dorm.”

“I lived in an apartment with my sister and I wasn't a party guy.”

“Shocking,” Peter said entering my loft unannounced.

“Why are you here?”

He sits on my couch “I heard about your job are they that desperate at your school, Scott?”

Lydia had told me about Malia's true parentage, it didn't surprise about Peter being the wild girl's father. Peter had done many things most of them terrible so there was little that my Uncle could do to surprise me. It is Malia who surprised me with her differences from her father, she was good, sweet in her own way, and her wild-life had her humble. Stiles and I seemed to have the same mission of keeping her good. Whether Malia had made the connection that Peter would pop-up wherever she was I didn't know. If she had then she was keeping it herself trying to work a solution. She didn't like Peter, She saw right though him.

“I guess so,” Stiles says answering his phone. “Hey Dad.”

His mood changes I feel him go from jokes to dead seriousness “Derek.”

“What?” I ask listening to the tail end of the conversation the only words I catch _is bring Derek._

“Yeah okay.”

“Stiles what is it?”

“You have to go to the station.”

“Why?” I haven't committed a crime that I know of.

“Your daughter is there.”

My first reaction “I don't have a daughter.”

I drive to the station faster then I should but I have to know what this is because I can't have a kid. Parking in the first space I see I note the Sheriff's truck and Agent McCall's rental car.

“That was quick,” Rafael McCall said as I enter the station.

“Raf, let me handle this.”

“No can do this case falls under my jurisdiction.” The older McCall is arrogant, which, would be fine if he knew about what really happen but he doesn't. As hard as it is for Stiles to picture me in college. I can't imagine this man ever being married to Melissa, who is one of the bravest people I know. As for him being Scott's father I couldn't find any connection in appearance or personality.

“Agent,” I'm speaking as nicely as I possibly can. “Could you please tell what's going on?”

“Come with me,” He leads me to interrogation window.

There is girl their coloring on sheets of printer paper. Her head is mess of curly black hair that hides the hazel eyes, my eyes. I swallow this small girl is my child I see a miniature version of my face is looking at me her head tiled. She's listening a little wolf no a pup, lost looking for someone. She hasn't been sleeping well all around her eyes is puffy red skin she been crying.

Officer Parish one of the few survivors of the massacre is asking her question “Sweetheart what's your name?”

“Hanna Hale,” The small voice is tired but strong. I doubt she got much sleep wherever she was and fills me with rage. Even is she isn't my child, which is unlikely, she is just child no more then five years old.

“Where do you live?” The kind young man asks her gently.

“In New York City with my Mama.” Hanna looks at the deputy trying measures if she can trust him. “I haven't seen Mama in along time since they took me.”

“We're trying to call her but what about your father do you know who he is?”

She nods her curls bounce “His name is Derek Hale but he doesn't know about me.”

“Why is that?” The Deputy asked looking at the glass like he knows I am here.

“I don't know Mama said he was living in the past,” Hanna says the words and I know who her mother is.

“Does your Mama have a name?”

“Chloe,” I say softly and her hazel eye find me though the glass and she smiles.

“Can she hear us?” The clueless agent asks looking at us both.

I'm taken to Stilinski's office and Rafael asks before I'm even the chair “Who's Chloe?”

“Chloe Smith was an ex-girlfriend I knew in New York.” The first one after Kate. Did Kate know about me daughter? “We dated for a year then she broke it off.”

“Why?”

“She said I needed to grow-up,” That was what she told maybe she just said it so I would leave her alone.

Rafael slaps the file marked H, Hale in on the Sheriffs desk taking a picture out handing it to me. “So, you had no idea that your have a daughter or that she had been missing for four months.”

“That would be correct.”

He smirk “Somehow I believe that.” By now a fine rage is boiling merrily inside me body and I think that breaking his nose or making him bleed even a little bit would be okay defiantly worth the jail.

“Raf.” The Sheriff warns him “Why don't I talk to Derek alone for a moment.”

He nod “Fine.”

The older Stilinski sits on his desk facing me waiting for answer “I really had no idea that she existed.”

“I know but can you think of anyone who want to harm her?”

“That's a long list,” I mentally check off hunters, rival packs, and anyone else I made an enemy over the years.

“What about her mother is she like you?”

“No, she wasn't when I knew her but sometimes having a child like me will cause the Mother to change too.”

“The kid's like you?”

“She heard me saying her Mothers name.”

“This is bad.” No, I think to myself if this was just bad I could handle it but it's so much worse than bad.

After Parish finishes his interview I'm allowed to talk to the girl on camera's not rolling. The sheriff is on the other side of the glass keeping watch, with Scott and Stiles.

“Hi,” I say to small girl coloring

“You look different then your picture,” She says.

“What picture is that.”

She smiles “Mama has a picture of you from New Years Eve.”

I smile too “I remember that.”

“Your Derek?”

“I am.”

She holds out a small hand “I'm Hanna.”

“Your my daughter,” the word sounds odd on my tough but not unpleasant.

“Yep.” She stand so I can get look at her, she thinner then a child her age should be a large t-shirt hides most of her body. There are a few scraps on her legs and knees, her skin pale she hasn't seen the sun in a while.

“Your very pretty,” I tell her.

Her pale skin is highlighted and I see a bit of her Mother in her “Mama say that I'm just like you.” She give me a hug its awkward at first but ends with her in my lap.

I flash my eyes “She would be right.”

“My eyes aren't blue they're different.” She touches my face as her eyes flash a shade of golden-yellow the color of innocents.

“Different but still beautiful,” My Mother told me when I killed Paige. I wondered what would she day now?

“You smell nice.” She asked leaning into my shoulder her speech slured by sleep. “Is Mama coming?”

“I bet she's already on her way.”

(_)(_)(_)

*Derek is 19

“Magic huh,” I say into the phone.

“Its sounds better then pick-pocketing.” Chloe says not the least bit ashamed “A girl needs to practice.”

“So, did your fairy-god mother get her dress back?”

“Yeah,” She sigh “I kinda borrowed it from the costume department last night.”

“So, your a musical thief.” The minute I say it I want to take it back.

To my surprise its the music sound of her laughed and the half laughed words “Pretty much.”

“What about you are a thief?”

“I'm no thief but I'm no good guy.”

There is a pause as she considers my words “Good. I don't think I could be with good guy to many differences and not enough fun.”

“Something tells me you have a warped sense of fun.” What I lacked in social skills I made-up for in sarcasm.

Chloe response in kind “Something tells me you have no sense of fun.”

“She's right,” Laura said from the bathroom.

“I do its just been a while.”

“Well,” She says and I hear her stand leaving whatever room she's. “If you can think anything fun call back.”

“You have class its Sunday.”

“Work-study, bye Ponyboy,” She sings the words.

Laura is behind me “So, what can you think of that would be fun.”

“I have no idea,” I say smiling in spit of myself.

“This girl must be something special.”

“I think she might be.”

(_)(_)(_)

Hanna slept soundly on my chest meaning and I wasn't about to move her so Scott and Stiles came into the gray room with me.

“She just like you,” Stiles said taking a picture with his phone. Then frowning “Your eyes are glowing.”

“I can't believe you have a daughter,” Scott said still in awe.

I look at the small girl holding onto my shirt “I can't believe it either.”

“What about her Mother?”

“Her Mother was the first woman I loved after her after the fire,” Looking again at the child, my child. “We were together for a year then she broke it off.”

“I can see why,” Stiles said.

“Her mother is going to kill me,” The thought of seeing her makes me smile.

“Then why are you smiling?” Scott asks his face more controlled.

“Its a long story,” I say moving slightly but that is a mistake Hanna whimpers holding onto my shirt like its life itself.

“Scott look,” Stiles holds out a drawing. Its of a dark room a small pallet of blankets and a heavy door. Others are of New York were a womanish shape with blue skin and green eyes taking her.

“Kate.”

The name cause Hanna to whimpering and a sob escapes the little mouth “Shh.” I coo to the child “Your safe now.”

“What happens now?” Stiles asked taking a picture of the drawing no doubt sending it to Chris.

I sigh “I have no idea but I won't let her get hurt.” It was part of being in a pack caring about a person. Especially this young wolf pup who is clinging to me.

“I won't either,” Scott said.

Stiles nods in agreement “Coyotes, foxes, and puppy's this pack gets stranger every day.”


	3. Parenting 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Could I talk with you for a moment.”  
> “Sure,” the woman sit in a chair while sit on the bed my hand on Hanna's hair it was greasy it needs to be washed.  
> I don't know were to begin “I don't know how to do this.”  
> Melissa chuckles “Well, I'll tell you secrete parent to parent. None of us know what we're doing.”  
> She called me a parent “I've been a parent for two hours.”  
> “Yes, but you'll be a parent for the rest of your life now.”

After the first hour of her sleeping I was able to move without her whimpering or her nails digging into my chest. Since my loft isn't safe and Deaton's office would likely scare her I took her to the only place I could think of.

“Hello.” Melissa McCall says looking from Scott to the me. I was half hidden by the black mass of hair.

“Can she come in?”

The woman nods “Who is she?”

“My daughter,” I say the words they still feel awkward in my mouth. “We need a safe place to stay.”

To her credit she says “Okay come in.”

Entering the house it smells like a home “Thank you.”

“What her name?” She asks moving a mass of hair from Hanna's face.

“Hanna.”

“Hanna Hale.” I smile Chloe must have laughed when she thought of it.

“Come on,” She leads me up the stairs to a guestroom “She can rest in here.”

“Thanks for letting her stay,” I say to Melissa laying Hanna down on the bed it smell like Issac. Where ever he is I hope he's okay.

“Its no problem,” The woman said carefully taking a quilt from the closest spreading it around my daughter's small frame.

“Melissa?” I sit on the bed taking Hanna's hand in mine.

“Yes?”

“Could I talk with you for a moment.”

“Sure,” the woman sit in a chair while sit on the bed my hand on Hanna's hair it was greasy it needs to be washed.

I don't know were to begin “I don't know how to do this.”

Melissa chuckles “Well, I'll tell you secrete parent to parent. None of us know what we're doing.”

She called me a parent “I've been a parent for two hours.”

“Yes, but you'll be a parent for the rest of your life now.”

“How do I do it, be a parent I mean.”

Her smile is wise “Your already doing a good job.”

“That makes no sense I'm just here,” I glance at my child.

“That's what being a parent is about. Being there for you child when they need you and this little girl needs a father. What about her Mother.”

“She'll be here soon.”

“I mean your relationship with her.”

“I'm not sure,” That was the truth Chloe had to be pregnant when she ended our relationship. “I think she thought that Hanna would be safer without me knowing about her it must have been enough to keep her safe.” But when Kate Argent was around no one was safe

(_)(_)(_)

***Derek is  19**

“Are you sure I can't call you a cab its dangerous to walk though the park alone?”

Chloe smiles “I can take care of myself.”

“Okay,” This had been a good date we had walk from the Metropolitan Museum to the statue of Alice in Wonderland. I thought being a music lover that she would like the museum. It was rare but I was right and she genuinely like the venue I would see taking side glances at me. She studied me when she lied about her uneasiness I felt in the John Pierpont Morgan Wing. Full of old weapons that could torture a person to the point of madness.

“Really I'll be fine,” She says leaving me by the bronze heroine and her crazy companions.

But I was raised better and follow her to the nearest park exit on 5th avenue. It was dark the streetlights making small pools of light as she walks. Her scent is full happiness a little regret.

It happens so fast the thugs emigres from the ally “Take off your cloths.”

I hear her scoff from the roof “Go home.”

“Didn't hear me I said take your cloths.”

“Look I just a great date and would hate to ruin my night so leave now or I'll break your nose.” She doesn't sound afraid just mildly annoyed. Taking a deep breath there is no fear coming off of her body.

“Bitch take off your bra.”

“Fine.” She unhooks the bra pulling the straps though her shelves and out from under her shirt. At this point I could and should help her but I can't I feel paralyzed to the roof. She toss the black lace bra at the gunman.

He catch it but she pounce on him twisting his arm causing him to lease the gun it falls to the ground. This breaks the spell on me, I jump to the ground taking out the two goons. In a swift motion she spins him giving just enough room between them for her break his nose.

I hear the bone crunch as the gunman falls blood flowing from his nose “You bitch.”

“I told I would break your nose.” Chloe looks at me her eye cutting me to the core “And you.”

“Sorry...I...um.”

“What kind werewolf are you?” Taking her bra from the dirty street she smiles at my expression.

“You knew.”

“I was born and raised in slums of this city were gangs of humans and supernatural alike ruled the streets. You learn a few tricks to tell the difference.”

“How?”

“At the Met you sensed my anxiety.”

Still shocked she laughs “Okay good first date I kicked some ass you kicked some ass but I have class tomorrow so.” Her shrill whistle gets a cab to pull over she opens the door and puts me in.

“Where too?” the cabby asked.

“Brooklyn, he'll pay when you get him there.” Light she kiss me on the cheek “I'll call you.”

The cabby get to my apartment “Hey kid did that girl roofy you?”

“No.”

“Okay then it eighteen bucks for the cab ride.”

(_)(_)(_)

Its near five when she wake-up looking around finding me she smiles “Where am I.”

“Your safe,” I tell her. “This house belongs to my friend Melissa.”

“Is she a wolf?”

“No,” She said brightly from the door. The voice scars Hanna enough that she piles into my lap.

Melissa winces “Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. My names Melissa what's your name?”

Her hair shields her face “Hanna.”

“I brought you a tile and I t-shit in case you want to talk a bath.”

She looks at me “Can I.”

“Um...sure,” I say.

“Come with me,” The older woman ask.

Hanna looks at me “Can you come too?”

“Sure.”

We make it the bathroom Melissa hands over the tile and shirt “Thank you.”

“Your welcome Sweetheart.”

I start the bath water its not to cold or to scolding hot she watches when the tub is full she sheds the large t-shirt. Making note of bruise on her arms and legs, Kate was never gentle. The animal inside me is enrages this child was hurt because she was mine and I didn't even know it.

“How's the water?”

“Its fine,” She pulls her knees to her chest covering the bruise its shades of purple that look like a boot. Her back is the same way its worse around her shoulders were she was dropped or pushed down. Being a child her healing takes longer still it won't last as long as normal bruise. A day or two and she'll look fine again but it will take longer for her mind to heal.

“Does it hurt?”

“A little. She wanted me to look like this.”

I'll kill her this time I will make sure she dies “Why?”

“Because your my father and that Mama's was gonna kill you because your the reason I was taken I was hurt.”

“Do you think that?” I ask wetting her hair it straightens covering her body in black silk.

Her wet hair clings to her body “I think she a bad person and if it wasn't me it would've been someone else.”

“I'm sorry this happen to you.”

“Me too.” She says washed herself carefully. Then she starts to rub herself raw.

“Hey,” I take her hand as she starts to hyperventilate. “Your safe. I won't let her hurt you.”

“You don't even know me.”

“No but I want too.” Holding the open tile she climbs into it the water a ugly shade of gray. “I want to know everything about you.” She clams down enough to dress in the t-shirt, it smells like Melissa and still swallows her.

“Mama said it wouldn't be safe for us to know each other but I guess she was wrong cause I don't you and I still got hurt.” Taking a deep breath she hold out her hand “I wanted to know you not as story but as my Dad.”

We sit on the couch me untangling her hair it will take time I fill as bast I can “So, are you in school?”

“Kindergarten, I don't like my teacher he smells funny.”

“What about at home is it nice?”

“Yeah,” Her voice brightens “I have my own room. Lots of Mama friends form work live there.”

“Does your Mama play in the symphony?” That was her dream to play in the New York symphony.

“Yeah sometimes I get to go watch and she takes me to practice with her.”

“Do you play?” Chloe played the flute, piano, and harp.

“Mama is teaching me to play the piano but I play the violin, Anglia is teaching me she in the symphony too.”


	4. Little D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, um your sister invited me to dinner.”  
> “Sorry she just wants things to better.”  
> “I get it,” she pause that was generic. I doubt that she ever had a real thanksgiving. “Fine I kind of get it its just I don't really do holidays.”  
> Scoffing I rise an eyebrow “Halloween?”  
> She laughs “I stole that custom and I don't do family holidays my ideal Thanksgiving is sleeping in and ordering Indian food in my sweatpants.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning you might cry.

Hanna is eating spaghetti in large bites getting sauce all over her face, not that she cares. The moment food is placed in front of her she started to eat it barely saying thank you. She was so forced on her food the first she had in a while that she didn't notice Stiles and Malia enter the room.

Malia watches her with sympathetic eyes Stiles starts to say something “Let her eat.” The young coyote said placing a hand on Stiles chest. “Trust me you don't get between a cub and her food.”

I knew what real hunger was most people think torture is making a person bleed or burn but that's to easy. But, taking way the means of survival food and water that could break most people faster. When I first returned after the Spanish hunters took me I did something I hadn't been in years, I got candy bars just because I could.

The bowl is half empty when she looks up long enough to notice Stiles and Malia “Hi.”

“Hi,” Malia said to the girl “I'm Malia and this is Stiles.”

“Hanna.”

“Do you need anything?” Stiles asked sweetly.

“Underwear,” Her voice pipes.

“I think we get that.”

“Anything else?” Melissa asked I her presents seemed to clam the her, it was called Mother's Grace in packs. A older woman who cares for the pack becomes the mother to all of the younger pack members on a emotional lever. They will in return protect her because she can't protect herself she normally Melissa didn't have that problem.

Her lips trembles as see sips a glass of water “I just want my Mama.”

“Is she alive?”

“Stiles,” We all say harshly.

“I don't know,” Hanna said sobs suddenly racking out of her body. “When I was taken the last thing I saw was Mama on the ground she was bleeding.”

I rub her back “Your Mother is tough and brave, she's out there I know she is.”

She nods then looks at Stiles “Your a big dummy for making me cry.”

I chuckle causing her to rise an eyebrow “You think its funny.”

“No,” Melissa say gently “Its you sound just like your father.”

“Mama's says were the same inside and out.”

Stiles openly laughs “A Little Derek that just what we need around here.”

“Little D,” She said. “Mama calls me that what sometimes. She tells me about you all the time.” That makes me happy, I might not know my child but she knows about me. Chloe told her about me I wasn't some mystery to her.

“Really?” Scott asked.

“Yeah she told me about their first date how you took her to the Met and then for a walk to Central Park.”

“To the Alice in Wonderland statue.” Even thinking it make my lips pull into a rare smile.

Hanna nods “Mama takes me there a lot.”

(_)(_)(_)

***Derek is 19**

Its close to Thanksgiving, two days to be exact and the guilt is pooling in my stomach. Family holidays like this made me fell guilty. Laura loved Thanksgiving because all of our family would come we would be together and happy. Last year it was horrible this year will better it'll hurt but it was a hurt I was use to.

“Hey,” Laura said from the kitchen. “Derek come help me.”

“I thought were going out for milk,” I say looking at the counters covered in brown bags.

She grins her foxy smiles “I got milk and flour and cranberry sauce and a small turkey.”

Of course she wants to celebrate the holiday again it was her favorite “Laura no.”

“Come on,” Its not a plea it or a whine its a command. “Derek I know it won't be like be like before but we can still have dinner and I already invited Chloe.”

Betrayal aside this is a bad idea “Are you tell me or are you asking me to go alone with this?” Laura had been used her alpha power of influence to get me to do almost everything school, parties, even going for runs on full moon. I know she's just trying to help me but she doesn't know I caused the fire how deep the guilt cuts me. She never will partly I don't want to hate me.

“As your sister and the last living member of your family I'm asking but if that doesn't work I'll ask you again as your alpha.”

“What time?”

I sight but her face light-up with victory. “Seven wear, something nice.”

I don't own anything nice not that I say that I just mutter “Sure.”

That night I was meeting Chloe for coffee she already sitting look nervously at her cup. “Hey,”

“Hi.” I sit marveling at the fact that this woman who can beat a mugger without fear, whose hands can make beautiful music is nervous at the thought of dinner with my sister.

“So, um your sister invited me to dinner.”

“Sorry she just wants things to better.”

“I get it,” she pause that was generic. I doubt that she ever had a real thanksgiving. “Fine I kind of get it its just I don't really do holidays.”

Scoffing I rise an eyebrow “Halloween?”

She laughs “I stole that custom and I don't do family holidays my ideal Thanksgiving is sleeping in and ordering Indian food in my sweatpants.”

“And I thought I would be the awkward one at this dinner,” I tease her lightly its so easy to joke around her.

Her discomfort is noticeable “Is there going be a turkey and cranberry sauce?”

“The whole nine yards.”

Rolling her eyes groans “What does even mean.”

“Well,” I say in my best scholarly voice “It comes from WW2 bomber crews that fly over occupied Europe. The machine gunners ammunition was fed to the guns on belts which were 9 yards long. Hence, when they used all that belt in shooting down a attacking Nazi fighter plane the gunner would say to the person loading the gun give them the Whole Nine Yards.”

“Thank you Professor Hale, do I have to wear a dress?”

“Yeah,” I was enjoying this way to much “Preferably a dress you didn't steal.”

“Or I could end this relationship and sit in my dorm on Thanksgiving eating curry chicken.”

It was the way she said so serious “Are...Are you joking?”

“Maybe.”

(_)(_)(_)

“Hello,” Lydia sings entering the room.

Hanna pausing from her hand game with Malia scans the new person and eye's her shopping bag. “Hello.”

“My name's Lydia,” The strawberry blond placing a bag on the table. “I brought you some cloths.”

She looks to me, I nod “Its okay.”

Hanna looks in the bag taking out a long nightgown and pack of underwear “Thank you.”

“Its nothing if your anything like your father, which, you clearly are you'll need some help developing your fashion sense.” 

Maybe it was Hale thing Malia had no interest in cloths and Peter cared more his body then what was on it. Laura was the one payed attention to how you dressed but she wasn't as bad as Lydia. I was fine with just being able to move and run. 

“Can I go change?”

“Sure,” I say surprised that she asked. Even in my limited time as an alpha and parent I could see how different it was going to be. 

“There's also a few outfits for the next few day's and toothbrush,” She said sitting. “What are going to do now?”

Lydia didn't believe in being subtle “Chris and Scott are looking for Kate and we'll stay here for the night.”

“And what about after?”

“I guess I'll take her back to my place til her Mother comes.”

“What happens then?” Its Malia who asks but Lydia was thinking it. 

I swallow “I haven't thought about that.” Chloe was alive, werewolf coming for her child but I don't know I would react if she took her back to New York. 

Once a bond was formed in pack it was hard to break. Blood-bond like those between a parent and child were the hardest. But, Hanna had bonded quit well with everyone even Stiles who seemed to amuse her. There are only a few people Kira, Chris, and Peter whom she hadn't met. I didn't want her to meet her great-uncle and her reaction to Chris would be either good or bad.

“How do I look?” We all look at her the pale blue fabric reaches to her calves its not shade or thin and the top hides most of her yellowing bruises. 

“Very pretty,” Lydia says looking at her drawing “These are nice.”

“Thank you. That's Mama playing the flute in our apartment.” 

Lydia's departure signals bed time after she brush her teeth I put my daughter in bed laying next to her in bed I see my future is unclear again. This morning I was certain that I was getting my life together now I was back to where I started.

“Derek?”

“Yeah.”

“Will you stay with me?” Hanna asks facing me her curly hair pulled into a pony-tail.

“Sure, I stay all night if you want.” 

Its after one when I hear the sound, a whimpering noise that turns into a high pitched scream. “Stop. Leave me alone. I wanna go home.”

“Your safe,” I say as Melissa enters the room with a bat and Scott's red eye search the room. Holding her close till she wakes up fully looking around at the bat, Scott's eyes, and me.

“I'm sorry.” She said her whole body trembles with a fear that no child should know but many do.

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” I assure her. Scott and Melissa say the same thing then quickly leave. 

She's still shaking when I pull the blanket around her “Derek, can you do something for me?”

“Anything.”

“Will you sing to me?”

“Sure,” I lay on the bed facing her. “What do you want me to sing.”

“Anything.” My mind goes back to before the fire when Cora was little there was song from her favorite movie that Mom would sing when she had a nightmare. 

“Come stop your crying it will be alright just take my hand hold it tight I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look me up on Tumblr http://www.tumblr.com/blog/thefandomofmadness


	5. Father/Daughter Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shrugs “Maybe.” In a few motions the seventeen year old boy has her hair up and tightly wrapped ready to go.  
> “Your good,” She said feeling the back of her hair where Stiles had made a perfect ponytail.   
> “I try.” He say with a smile winking at her.  
> “Try wiping the grin off your face,” I say annoyed.  
> “Be nice,” Melissa say putting pancakes on the table.  
> We're all sitting when the backdoor opens “You live here too?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I keep writing this? I mean does no feedback mean its bad?

 

“Derek?”

“Hum,” I open my eyes. She's still here the little me I met yesterday, it wasn't a dream or hallucination she's real.

“Melissa is making pancakes,” She says giggling, I was never a morning person. Hanna is clearly a morning person that she gets from her mother. “Come Derek,” She smiles at me spinning slightly like all little children do her curls free sometime last night let her hair was freed.

“Okay honey,” I sit-up. Going to the bathroom I splash cold water on my face it wakes me fully.

Going down stairs I hear Hanna talking with Melissa “It fell out when I was sleeping.”

“Okay but if your eating syrup with these pancakes its got to go back up,” Melissa said holding out a hair tie.

“I can do it,” I say taking the bright circle.

“Are we staying here?” Hanna asks as I try to get all her together.

“No,” I say twisting it into a bun on the left side of her head it doesn't look pretty something Stiles points out.

“Nice hair skills Derek,” The boy say smirking.

“Oh and you can do better?”

He shrugs “Maybe.” In a few motions the seventeen year old boy has her hair up and tightly wrapped ready to go.

“Your good,” She said feeling the back of her hair where Stiles had made a perfect ponytail.

“I try.” He say with a smile winking at her.

“Try wiping the grin off your face,” I say annoyed.

“Be nice,” Melissa say putting pancakes on the table.

We're all sitting when the backdoor opens “You live here too?”

“You still have a key?”

“What are you two doing here?” Rafael McCall said looking at me then at Hanna.

“It looks like we're eating,” Hanna says simply taking a bite of pancake. “These are really good,” Stiles burst out laughing, Melissa chuckles, and I marvel at my daughter.

“No,” Melissa says. “Raf come with me.”

“Does he live here?”

“He use too but Melissa kicked him,” Stiles say biting into a piece of bacon.

“They were married?” The shock in her voice is understandable. Melissa is great a wonderful human being and Rafael isn't he's not as bad as some but he just himself.

“Its a long story.”

“Derek are we going to stay here?”

I almost choke on my orange juice “No, I have a apartment its just safer for us to stay here last night.”

“So, what will do today?”

“I could show you around the town,” I say.

Hanna eats away while I eavesdrop on Rafael “Melissa he's a know murder suspect how could you let in inside your house.”

“He's a good man and they wouldn't give him a child if he was dangerous.”

“I don't want him here.”

“You don't even live here anymore,” Melissa said her voice is angrier then I've ever heard. “You don't understand a damn thing so they can stay as long they like and you can give me that key back.”

He huffs “Fine.”

“Sorry about him,” She said joining us again.

“Did he act like that when you were married to him.”

“Hanna,” I say in tone that could almost be parental.

“Sorry.”

“Its okay,” She similes at Stiles “He was like that only worse.”

“These are really good almost as good as Mama's.”

“Your Mom can cook?” The last time I ate something she cooked I chipped a tooth.

She nods “Mama is the best cooker.”

(_)(_)(_)

***Derek is 19**

“So,” I look at her she is wearing a dress is dark brown, with red strips it brings out her eyes. She still not wearing make-up not she needs it even her hair is tamed a metal hand band holding back the wild curls. “You do own a dress, did you steal it?”

“No,” She's trying not to smile. “I must really like you.”

Why is it this is that she is the only person who can make me laugh “Well you haven't met my sister yet.”

“What's she like?”

I open the car door “Um...She nice but a little bossy and its not easy to say no to her.”

“Because an Alphas favorite word is no.”

“How do know she's the Alpha?

She smile “You didn't want to be at that party but you couldn't leave. Your sister told you to stay so you stayed.”

“I'm glad I did.” I say putting my arm around her my word cause her heart to beat faster “Did your heart-rate just increase?”

“Shut-up your ruining the moment.”

I laugh again “Laura is going like you.”

“You must be Chloe the only girl that can make my brother smile.” Laura said pulling me into a hug.

“Hi.”

“Laura your her hurting her.”

“Sorry,” My sister says “Its just your real I thought you were a product of Derek's disease imagination.”

“No, I'm very real.”

“Great um dinner is almost ready.”

“Would like some help.”

Her smile is creepy “Sure.”

*** Chloe is 18**

“Here,” The woman hand me a whisk I think it called. “Mix the gravy.”

“That would be the brownish stuff?”

“Yeah in the little pot,” She points to the pot.

To say I have no idea what I'm doing would be a understatement. My knowledge of cook comes from my day as foster child most of homes I was in they people liked to watch the cooking channel. I don't know why people who don't cook watched the cooking shows. Trying my best to work the stuff but it just won't do whatever its suppose to do. Its making me frustrated because when I don't know something I study then practice it. When I can do it then I'll show people that I can do it but not before.

“Do I make you nervous,” She says sense my discomfort.

I chuckle “No.” Her eyes are the bright red of an alpha “That's a neat trick but no it does nothing to make me nervous.

“Then what is it?”

“I um...This is the first time I've really even helped make a Thanksgiving dinner and I'm doing it in a dress with my boyfriends sister/ alpha.”

Laura chuckles lightly like I've told her the funniest joke “You aren't worried that you're in a room with werewolves but that you don't know how to make gravy.

“I'm messed up in head,” No reason to lie she'll know if I'm lying.”And I guess that's way your brother likes me because I have no other reasons.

(_)(_)(_)

“This is great,” Hanna said running ahead of me in the woods. “This better then Central Park.” She spins around holding her arms out breathing in the smell of the forest.

I had thought about taking her around town but it would be to small for her, she lived around skyscrapers and millions of other people. This was something completely new to her and its what her wolf carved.

“You wanna do something really fun?”

“Yeah.”

“Get on my back,” I say leaning down. She climb up my spine wrapping her legs around me and locking her arms around me neck. “Hold on tight.” Running at top speed though the woods till I blends into shades of green and brown. We reach the ravine and I feel her heart beat faster. When we jump I hear her shirk in delight.

“That was so much fun,” Hanna said looking me like I was the greatest person in the world.

I smile relived that she thought it was fun note scary “What now.”

She looks down “Can we climb trees?” Lydia hadn't gone to overboard on the cloths mostly just jeans and shirts with cute deigns on them. Stuff that was tough and wouldn't rip easily.

“Sure sweetie.”

Running to the tree she jumps ten-feet to the branch landing perfectly she hangs on her legs “Come on, Derek.” I walk under the tree so there is seven feet between us I jump landing on the branch just above her.

“You do this a lot?”

“Every full moon we run in the park with other wolves.”

That I remembered central park and few other place in the city were rival free areas. Any pack could run in there with no fear of a rival pack. Laura and I would run there on full moons it wasn't the same as being in a real forest.

“This is much better, it smells like a forest.” In the city you could always smell the garbage, smoke, and car fums. Out here all I could smell was trees, wildflowers and, the smell of water moving.

Climbing to the very top were the sun hits your face Hanna takes in the view. Its gorgeous the mountains that always look like they were shielding the town. “This is so beautiful.”

“Yeah Baby Girl its really is.”


	6. Uncle, Hunter, Kitsune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Derek's apartment, its so free of room mates and rules in general I can make-out in peace. Laura walked in on us last week apologized and went to her room playing Christmas music loudly. I asked him about it why he didn't hear her. His said it was because he was focused on other thing like my mouth.  
> “Why are we doing this on my couch?” Derek asks as I break my hold on his lips for air.   
> “I have a room mate and boy aren't allowed in my dorm.”As far as boys went Derek was one of best I've dated he was gorgeous and sensitive to want my body wanted I owed that to him being with a werewolf. But, he is also emotionally crippled like me meaning that our relationship will be devoid of any real feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really like a comment or two please even if you hate it tell me.

“Its not much,” I say opening the door of my loft.

“And whose fault is that?” Peter's velvet voice asks.

Hanna clings to me “Derek, whose that?”

“Peter, my uncle.”

He's by our side in a minute, kneeling hold out his hand to Hanna “I'm your great-uncle Peter.”

“I'm not suppose to trust you,” She say crossing her arms firmly.

He hold his chest “Who told you that?”

“Well, Scott, Lydia, Malia told me last night, Stiles and Melissa told after breakfast.” 

Suppressing a chuckle I hand her the crayons and coloring books Lydia got her “Why don't you go color.

“Okay Derek.” She goes over the metal table the wall of window setting up to color.

“Derek?” His question is unsaid.

“Shut-up no wait why are you here don't you have your own daughter to stalk?

His smile is repulsive “I do but I thought I might get to know my new niece.”

Taking his arm I hold in a iron grip “If you hurt her I will kill again and this time you'll stay dead. And that's all you need to know.”

“I would never.” He say like I've offended in some way like all his past are forgotten, they aren't. 

Once he's gone I approach my daughter “Sorry about him, he's not...”

“Good?” How do I explain Peter to a five year old when I'm just starting to work him out myself.

“No, he's bad and he's not good.”

“Um?”

“He's selfish.”

“Okay.” She doesn't get it her confusion swirls around her like a fog. Before I can explain further I hear the sound of heavy boots pacing. It Chris coming to tell me that he can't find Kate.

“Who's that?” 

“That's friend of mine he's not going to hurt you okay.”

“Oh..okay,” Her voice is small again she unsure about this. 

“You can come in.”

There is gasp as the hunter enters, Hanna hides behind me. Any good parent will teach their child to spot a hunter. I knew how to tell a hunter from a normal human before I knew how to read. Its sets the tone of our lives teaching us to always be

aware of our surroundings. Not that works when hunters burst in with flash-grenades and tazers. 

“I...um...” He looks at her “Hi.”

Kneeling down I take her hands they tremble “Hanna this is Chris he isn't gonna hurt I promise.”

She look at him “Hello.”

“I couldn't find her.”

I want to cuss but that would make this worse “Okay anything did you find anything else?”

He sigh “Yeah, I'll take you there tonight.”

“I don't want you leave,” She begs tears spilling out her eyes.

I grimace “I've to Chris and I. The whole pack are looking for the people that hurt you.”

“Please don't go.”

“I won't go til tonight but while I'm gone Scott and his friend Kira they'll be here to keep you safe.”

(_)(_)(_)

** *Chloe is 18 **

I love Derek's apartment, its so free of room mates and rules in general I can make-out in peace. Laura walked in on us last week apologized and went to her room playing Christmas music loudly. I asked him about it why he didn't hear her. His said it was because he was focused on other thing like my mouth.

“Why are we doing this on my couch?” Derek asks as I break my hold on his lips for air. 

“I have a room mate and boy aren't allowed in my dorm.”As far as boys went Derek was one of best I've dated he was gorgeous and sensitive to want my body wanted I owed that to him being with a werewolf. But, he is also emotionally crippled like me meaning that our relationship will be devoid of any real feelings. 

“Right,” We continue on for a good twenty minutes till exhaustion hits, he goes down first I lay on the side of him.

“So,” I say her tracing his muscles through his shirt “We've been going out for a couple of weeks now. I think its time set some rules.”

“Sure.” He doesn't sound to worried but my rules have let to a few break-ups before.

“Rule number one if ever do have sex we won't sleep over I'll go back to my dorm or

you'll sneak out.” I wasn't a virgin, I have had my share of sexual partners and they all followed this rule happily. 

“Okay.” 

“Rule number two no asking question about my past how I grow-up or my family.”

Derek nods “Don't ask don't tell?” 

“Pretty much.” 

“Okay.” 

I look him in the eye, the sad eyes that hold so much guilt “This is the make or break rule. We will never say I love you.”

“Deal.”

“Really most guys don't like that one, I mean they're fine with it for a couple of months then they say it and I don't. And then they break it off.”

He rise his eyebrow “I'm not most guys remember.”

“Good,” I sigh Laura was out for the night. “You want to fool around some more?”

He smiles “You do know your every guys wet dream right?”

“Shut-up and take my shirt off.” 

** *Derek is 19 **

“No sleepover?”

I smile “We did go all the way and even if we did, which is none of your business, we agreed to not sleepover.”

“Ever?”

I nod eating my cereal “She set a few rules last night.”

She sigh “No sleeping over and?”

“And we aren't going to talk about our past.”

That makes her chuckle “That shouldn't be to hard for you.”

“Its not my rule its hers. She doesn't want to talk her past and neither do I.” I didn't want to talk about it fire and it was to painful to talk about the before the fire.

“Do I want to know rule number three?”

This was the only rule I might break “We aren't going to say I love you.”

“You are such a dump ass.”

“Maybe I am.”

“Derek,” She mad, furious “You can't be serious.”

“Why not it only made everyone around me miserable.” She thinks I'm talking about Paige. I am, killing her caused my eyes to change and Mom never trusted Peter again. And, her parents were deviated that their daughter was dead. Then Kate killed all our family. Leaving only Laura and I alive, Peter was vegetable back in Beacon Hills Laura went to see a couple times a year.

“You can't be scared to live, little brother.”

(_)(_)(_)

Chris is taking point walking through a large factory “So a daughter?”

“I have no idea want I'm doing, I'm kinda making it up as I go?”

The hunter looks back “That's what being a parents is making it as you go.” He stops at a heavy door. 

“What is this place?” 

“This is where Kate was holding your daughter.”

We enter the room its bare like the drawing, in one corner is pallet made of thin blankets. The scent its overpowering, the fear and pain. The last time I felt this I was with Scott at Isaac's house in the basement. “This is what You and Scott found last night.”

“Has she been back here?” His words come out hard and cold, his sister still surprising him.

“No,” I breath in the fear and pain. “She's not coming back.”

“I thought so.” 

Its after mid-night when I get back to my loft, Scott is still awake keeping watch, while Kira is asleep holding Hanna tightly in her arms. 

“Did you find her?” Kira asks, she hadn't had the pleasure of almost being killed by Kate.

“No,” I say gentle pulling Hanna out of Kira's arms.

“What now?” The Kitsune asks rubbing her eyes.

“My sister once told me you can't be scared to live.” I won't live in fear of Kate and I won't let my daughter feel that fear again. “I'm going to spend the weekend with my daughter.”

“Okay then I see you tomorrow.” She says stretching her arms. “She said she wanted to go the park tomorrow and invited me to go with you.”

“Really?”

“She thinks I'm pretty.” The aura the young kitsune would hypnotizes any creature able to see it. 

She had met everyone in pack now and formed tight bonds with all of them, except Peter but that was good. Peter is selfish like I said but there was more, he was manipulative and ruthless. If he didn't hate her so much I would think he was working with Kate but I don't see that working out well.

I collect the drawings, sitting on a chair next to the bed I look at her drawings. The newest one on top was of Kira surrounded by her aura it was beautiful to see. Next is Scott with his huge smile and red-eyes. Then here is Melissa making breakfast and Stiles putting her hair up. Last is of me holding one of her hands the other is of Chloe her body identified by her brown curly hair.

That was it, what she wanted was her Mother and her father. If Chloe did come I wouldn't give her back. In the two day I had know her I was completely devoted her, I was ready to fight for her.


	7. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please,” Her face is adorable this is one of those moments I feared she's using her cuteness get want she wants. I've seen her do it to Scott and Kira they are suckers for the cute face but Stiles and Lydia aren't.  
> I smile to “No.”  
> “Come on, Derek.” I walk in front of her toward the children beds her chorus of please echoing though the store. Its a good thing we are the only people here.  
> “Does the cute face work on your Mother?” I ask putting her on a bed.  
> “Sometimes.”

By Sunday the there is no sign of Kate or Chloe, the latter is what worries me. Hanna doesn't know what happen to her Mother. Everyday the she's not here I feel my daughter's anxiety increase. I was trying, god was I trying to act like it didn't worry me in truth I worried about Hanna. She loved being here I knew that, the pack was wrapped around her finger. Still Chloe should have been here by now did the universe thing this was balance. To take away Hanna's mother and give her to me, a stranger who had no idea how to raise a child.

“Come on, sweetie its time to get up,” I say lightly her wolf ears hearing me.

She sits up her hair it usual tangled mess “What we gonna do today?”

“Today we'll be moving into my classroom at the high school, then we have get you a bed of your own.

“Okay,” She stands on the jumping off it flipping onto the floor.

“Bath first,” I say wetting her hair is the only to untangle her mass but I was getting good at ponytails. I gather an out fit I light purple jumper and white shirt with ruffled shelves. We won't be outside much she could keep it clean. Taking note that the four outfits Lydia had gotten would be gone on Monday I make metal note to pick-up a few more things for her since it seemed she might be saying longer.

Also I needed to find a someone, not Peter, to watch her my first thought was Melissa but she works too. Then I thought Sheriff could watch her but a police station was no place for a child not mention her proximity to Rafael McCall. I could call a real babysitter but I would rather her be taken care of by a person who knows she a were-child. Chris would do it if I asked but I don't know how Hanna would react to that she had met Kate who is the opposite of Chris.

“Hanna?”

“Yeah Derek,” She started her own bath water and was in the process of undressing, all her bruise gone.

“I have to start my teaching job on Monday and most of the pack with be in school. So I was thinking that if you wanted you could spend the day with Chris if you want to?”

She thinks about it I see her going over a mental check list. Chris is nice, he know what she is, and he can protect her. “I guess that would be okay.”

“I'll ask him then.” A year ago I would have thought any were-child being babysat by an Argent was a sick joke now I couldn't think of a better person for the job.

“This is Chris.”

“Hey its Derek.”

His tone is serious “Is something wrong is She there?”

“No,” I assure him “I need a favor?”

“What?”

“I'm starting a new at the high school on day and I...” Shit this harder then I thought years of being told he is enemy and now I'm going trust him with my daughter's life. “I need someone to watch Hanna. Could you... I mean would please watch her while I'm teaching. I could pay and everything.”

There is notable silence, the hunter surprised as I was to be asked. Wolves only leave pups in the care a pack mate that they really trust. I hit me right there that I did do trust this man. We had fought with each other lost so many people, Allison, Aiden, Isaac wherever he is.

“Sure I wouldn't mind is she okay with this?”

“Yeah.”

(_)(_)(_)

***Chloe is 18**

“Hmm-mm,” I say as Derek rubs my feet, his hands are so warm. My dorm was always cold.

“So, you do like this.” We both on his bed him at he headboard reading me annoying him.

“What girl doesn't like a foot rub.”

“Interesting scar,” He traces the scar I got it from a foster brother when I was seven he put bundles of nails in my shoe I got out of bed put my foot in stood up and damn it hurt. They went right to the bone. My reward a cast for two months and of course new foster home, all that was left was the cluster of scars on the bottom of my left foot.

“What's rule number one?”

“Its just and observation.”

I sigh sitting up “Your lucky you can't have scars.”

“You think so?” He get really close to me close enough to kiss.

“I know so.” I give him a gentle kiss. That does little to cool the burning feeling I have for him its was getting worse. This feeling its that I've never felt before it wasn't lust I know that feeling it more like a craving. A craving for his touch it would commune me at times and I would fight it, run from it.

“I know what your feeling,” His hand in on my heart.

It sends flames of want down my body “Do you feel the same?”

His kiss said it all, the passion and force behind it he not only has these feeling they are more intense then mine. Of course they are I'm a human. We move our heads trying out new positions then I'm on top of him.

“Are you sure you want this?”

“Yes,” I pull off my shirt as a part of him grows to pushing up. “And you want it to.”

He pulls into a hot kiss “I haven't done this in while.”

I relive him of his shirt “Its like riding a bike once you learn you don't forget.”

***Derek is 20**

“So, do you want me to walk you down to the street?”

Chloe smiles putting on her coat “No thank you I can get a cab all by myself.”

Its nearly one in the morning I would ask her stay but rule number two forbids it so I say “We should do this again.”

“We did it four times,” She says leaning down kissing my neck. “Not so rusty after all.”

I walk her the door my in my boxers “I'll call you.”

“You better,” We kiss again.

Turning around I see my sister “Congrats on the sex.”

(_)(_)(_)

“I want a hammock.” Hanna says the moment we enter the the furniture store.

“No, you need a proper bed.”

“People all over the world sleep in hammocks.”

I nod “Yes but in this part of the world people sleep in beds and that what I'm getting you.”

“Please,” Her face is adorable this is one of those moments I feared she's using her cuteness get want she wants. I've seen her do it to Scott and Kira they are suckers for the cute face but Stiles and Lydia aren't.

I smile to “No.”

“Come on, Derek.” I walk in front of her toward the children beds her chorus of please echoing through the store. Its a good thing we are the only people here.

“Does the cute face work on your Mother?” I ask putting her on a bed.

“Sometimes.”

"I see,” Chloe wasn't a yes or no person she believed in compromise.

“Hello how can help you,” A sales man asks coming to meets us.

“I want a hammock,” Hanna says brightly.

“Okay and what does Dad say about that?”

Hanna cross your arms this guy is doomed “He said no.”

The man looks at me I radiate no “I see...um how about a bunk bed or a loft bed.”

“Whats a loft bed?”

She get off the bed as the man walks down the rows “Its like a bunk bed only where the bottom bunk is there is open space for a desk or-”

“A hammock.”

“Please Derek.” She's holding my hand swing it as she begs.

“Okay.”

“Thank you,” She hugs me.

Hanna looks around the selection most of them are white and princess themed, I don't like them and neither does she.

“So are you divorced?”

I look at the salesman still smiling “That none of you business.”

“Derek I don't like these beds.”

“Not a little princess your daughter.” He was wrong and right, she was princess alright had everyone at her beck and call but she wasn't a Disney type princess. I was secretly proud of her.

Shrugging “Think most like Xana and less like Disney.”

Clicking his teeth “Follow me.”

“That perfect,” Hanna squeals running to it.

Its got a black metal frame not to high up with a child's mattress, six feet long four feet wide perfect for sleeping. Under it were second bunk would be is wide space for a desk or toys anything. The hammock can hang from the metal bars that support the mattress.

(_)(_)(_)

“Why are you fixing the giant hole in your wall?” Stiles asks as Scott puts together Hanna's bed.

“Because if either of you Dad's or CPS comes over this place need to be safe for a child.” I was sure that Agent McCall would make a surprise visit one day and a big hole in wall wouldn't be good.

“Why doesn't you Dad like my Derek?” Hanna was standing on her hands switching form one to the other.

“My Dad doesn't know werewolves so he thinks Derek is...is a bad guy.”

“You should tell your Dad about werewolves then.”

“I know,” Scott said looking at he institutions for the tenth time in five minutes. “Its just hard to talk to him.”

“Why?”

“Why do you ask so many questions?” Stiles asks picking her up by the legs I didn't think he was that strong.

“Cause I can,” Hanna said leaning up to his arm pulling herself to hang by her arms.

“How are doing do you need anything?” He takes her to my bed she lets go flopping like a fish.

“Books,” She says with out hesitation. “Coloring is fun but I want books.”

“You can read, impressive.”

It was news to me “What kind of books do you like?

“Doctor Seuss, and The Very Hungry Caterpillar, The Giving Tree even if its sad, the Berenstain Bears, and Mama and I read other books like James and Giant Peach together." Her tone is full of sorrow “I miss her.”

“My Mom use to read Where the Wild Things are to me,” Stiles tells her. “She loved that book.

“I know that book.” She brightens “Mama went to hunt Wild Things once in Central Park.”

“Did yo find any?”

“No,” she smile “A least not like the ones that were in the book.”

That night after dinner I put Hanna in own bed it near the window so she can look at the stars. The amazed her because she didn't have to use her wolf eyes to see them like in the City.

“Your sure you don't mine staying with Chris tomorrow?”

“If you trust him then I'll be fine,” Her voice is heavy with sleep. “Derek when can I get a hammock?”

“If your good for Chris this week I'll get you one this Friday.

“Will Mama ever come back?”

“I don't know.”

“If she does come can we stay with you.”

“Of course you can,” I her cheek “Good-night little wolf.”

She sighs “Good-night Daddy.”


	8. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “5,4,3,2,1. HAPPY NEW YEAR!” I hear the whole city say the words as I hold Chloe in my arms on the roof of my apartment.  
> “Happy New Year,” She says leaning into me.  
> Its good luck to kiss someone at midnight as I kiss Chloe I feel hopeful about my future for the first time. Paige was innocent her kisses soft, gentle on my lips like I was kissing the wind. Kate was so different, she would nip my lips every time making me bleed. And, Chloe was different she wasn't innocent but she wasn't cruel, her kisses are sweet with a little bit of sorrow to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Kasey: First I would like you personally I was thinking of ending this story before you wrote to me in the comments box. This is for you I hope you like it.

I woke-up looking at my phone out of habit, Cora was texting me I had finally told her about Hanna and I even texted her a picture. Its almost seven “Shit!” I curse myself I had over slept on my first day this was bad. Throwing on the first pair of pants I find and shirt I take my keys, Hanna is asleep.

“Come its time to get up, Hanna. We have to go to school.” I say lightly shaking her, she wakes looking around confused.

“I don't wanna go to school.”

“Your not going to school I am.” I say taking her out of bed standing her on her feet.

She at me “Wow.”

“You didn't like I could this good.”

“You look like Clark Kent's little brother.”

Scoffing I take her last outfit out “Come its time to get dressed.”

“What about a bath?”

“We over slept,” I say quickly putting a pony tail in her head. “No bath today.”

“What about food?”

“Um...” I had food but it all needed to be cooked. Bananas, I got them yesterday taking give it to her “Come on.” Quickly I tie my shoes and just take Hanna in my hand she's still half asleep. Taking her, her cloths and her shoes I carry to the car.

Not even knocking on his door it opens he's ready “Your running late aren't you?”

“I know that,” I kiss Hanna, who fell asleep on the way over. “Take care of my daughter,” I gently press her in his arms.

“I will,” He promises.

(_)(_)(_)

***Hanna**

I remembered Derek waking my up handing me a banana, then we left and I fell asleep again. When woke-up again I'm not in our apartment, I'm somewhere different. The sound of a TV on a low playing a news story about a drought.

“You like your sleep,” Chris Argent said.

“Where's Derek?”

“School teaching freshmen to say Bonjour.”

“Right he's a teacher.” My stomach is empty and making funny noise like it did She took me Chris looks at me his smile is just like her's.

“That sounds bad,” He said holding out his hand “I can fix that.”

Derek trust, I tell myself, you can trust him “O..okay.”

Chris makes me a bowl of cereal and toast  with strawberry jam then takes a bite of each before I eat it. When Kate gave first the first I made me sick and after that I didn't eat much, if I did it would still make me sick.

While I eat my cereal he ask “You don't trust me.”

“Derek wouldn't leave me with you if he thought you would hurt me.”

“But?”

I feel my heart beat faster “I didn't think your sister would hurt me cause she was like me but she did hurt me.”

“I'm sorry she hurt you but listen to my heart. I won't hurt you.”

(_)(_)(_)

***Derek is 20**

“5,4,3,2,1. HAPPY NEW YEAR!” I hear the whole city say the words as I hold Chloe in my arms on the roof of my apartment.

“Happy New Year,” She says leaning into me.

Its good luck to kiss someone at midnight as I kiss Chloe I feel hopeful about my future for the first time. Paige was innocent her kisses soft, gentle on my lips like I was kissing the wind. Kate was so different, she would nip my lips every time making me bleed. And, Chloe was different she wasn't innocent but she wasn't cruel, her kisses are sweet with a little bit of sorrow to them.

We stayed outside till last of the fireworks died out in the night the smell of them mixing with the cities normal smell. She leads back to apartment Laura was in Times Square tonight I had never been and Chloe I had been to many times. So, we opted to stay in having the place to ourselves. Our passion for each other was high tonight and when we finally release I wait for her to stand get dress gently kiss me and leave but she doesn't.

“Stay wake,” She said as I hold her close to me her naked body against mine.

“Why?”

“If we stay wake then its not a sleepover and I can stay,” She wanted to stay too.

I felt it after our first night together she changed her feelings around me became less guarded. She didn't say anything about her past and it made me wonder what she was hiding but I don't ask. If she wanted to tell me she would. Right now I just lay with her feeling her emotions fear and happiness. I didn't ask why being so happy made her so afraid.

***Chloe is 18**

“Are you happy?”

Derek asks his hand stroking my hair. He was fascinated by my hair it was oddly colored, too curly and it never could be straighten. For most of my childhood it was much of inconvenience for the people I lived with. So, I walked around with hair cut so short most people thought I was boy. It wasn't til I went to a group home when I was thirteen that I was allowed to grow it out. Everyone was stunned by the curly mass that was my hair, even me.

“Yes.” I am so very happy right now how could I not be? I have a great guy, a place to

lay my head, and I'm doing makes me feel free.

“Then why are you scared?”

“Happiness like this never last long for me,” I say not looking at him.

“I know what you mean,” He his tone is full of sorrow.

I scoff “So, here we are two people you can never keep their happiness.”

“We're so messed that we could only be with each other.”

That makes me smile “I won't say I love you.”

“I won't say a I love you either.”

“But, I'll think it.”

He kiss the top of my head “I'll think it too.”

(_)(_)(_)

I just want this day to end, that all I want god, gods, anyone who might still like me up there please make this day. It started out badly enough me being late then when the questions started about whether I killed Laura I was ready to fight the a kanima again. Then when I starting hearing whispers from girls and few guys about how hot I am I thought fighting a pack of Alpha's would easy enjoyable even. And, when a freshmen gave her phone number I was ready to fight a nogitsune and the oni.

“So was it as easy as you thought?” Stiles the last person I want to hear right now and I know why. He's always right and he won't say I told you so but you'll see him and know he's thinking.

“Shut up.”

“Who's Lisa?”Malia asks looking at the note.

“And are you going to call her?” Lydia ask handing the note to Kira.

She takes it then starts laughing “Oh and look she put a little over the _I_.”

“Does she know you have kid?”

“No,” I ball up the paper and throw it in the trash. “And I wouldn't do something as stupid as have a relationship with a student.”

“I hope not.”

“It will be better tomorrow,” I say collecting the class assignments.

They all laugh again “So he says.”

I leave them laughing to pick-up my daughter, at the door I hear labored breathing and Chris speaking “Good, harder, that's it keep going now kick.”

Not even knocking I open the door. Hanna is standing up in a fighting position wearing little boxing gloves and a helmet. Chris is kneeling holding boxing mitt looking happier then I've seen him in weeks

“Hi Derek,” She runs up to me I pull her into a hug.

“How was your day?”

“It was great, Chris is teaching me to kick butt.”

“Really?”

He doesn't look ashamed in the least “A girl needs to know how to defend herself.” I can't argue with him I was trained at an early age too, this is Beacon Hills and my crazy ex-girlfriend already kidnapped her once.

“Okay but,” I turn my child “We aren't going to break him.”

“I won't break him, I promise.” She wasn't strong enough to break bone yet but I dislocated jaw is still painful.

“Then I guess you'll be learning to kick butt five days a week.”

Her smile is wide and she hugs me tightly “Thank you.”

“Get your stuff you definitely need a bath now.”

“Okay,” She goes to gather her nightgown and her shoes.”

“How was she really?”

He thinks “Good. The morning was rough she was more afraid of me then I expected but she found Allison's old gloves. So, I taught her a few steps she very smart.”

“She is.”

“She would get that from her Mother I assume.”

I had proven many times now that I am the dumbest person on the planet. “Speaking of Mothers any new on her's?”

The hunter shakes his head “No, I'm sorry.”

“Me too,” I say opening my arms again. “Ready?”

“Yep.”

After a trip the store for milk, cereal, and pop-tarts we get the loft into to meet Stiles and Malia.

“Hey pup,” Stiles says to Hanna. For reasons unknown to me Hanna had picked Stiles as her favorite pack member. Kira was a close second because of her pretty colors and sword.

“Hi Stiles, Hi Malia.”

“So how was your day.”

“Great,” she explodes. Telling Stiles about how she learned to fight, how Chris is going to each teaching her while I teach at school. Thankfully they both keep their mouths shut about the note for the freshman girl, Lisa.

“We brought you a book,” Stiles says opening his bag handing her a long book.

“Where the Wild Things Are.”

Malia takes a whole stack out of her book-bag the table by setting them on the couch “We have a tons these at my house.”

Hanna take one of the book “The li..little En..Engine that Could.”

“Very good,” The Coyote claps handing her another book. “This one was my little sisters favorite.”

“Se...Sev..Seven Silly Eaters.” She has trouble with saying seven but gets it. “Will you read it me?”

Malia smiles “Sure.” She had a little sister that died the night of her first shift.” They normally happen when a were-children like me were thirteen because the body already changing. That's also the reason its better to be bitten when your a teenager. But stressful situation could cause the shifts to happen earlier.

(_)(_)(_)

As soon as they leave I gather my daughter and put her in the tub “So your okay with stay with Chris?”

“He's nice I didn't think he would be,” She plays with the water a question on her lips. “Why is he sad?”

“Chris?” She nods “He use had a daughter, her name was Allison.”

“Is she dead or just gone like Mama?”

“She died not to long ago, she saved us all.” I pause choosing my words “Not all hunters are bad.”

“Mama says that being bad path you chose.”

“It is.” I say washing her hair its longer by half an inch but now has the texture of silk not the grease mass it first was. “I could have chosen to be bad.”

“Why didn't you?”

“I had my sister, then when she died I almost went down a bad path but Scott and Stiles they saved.”

“I'm glad they didn't I like you as a good guy.”

“I like being a good guy to.”

Determined not to make the same mistake as today so while Hanna fits into t-shirt I start laundry all of her meager cloths are dirty. I throw in some of my cloths and watch her play. She needed a stuffed animal or doll something anything really. I add it to the grow list of things I need to do.

Looking at the stars “Oh Mom what am I doing here?” Peter had her claws and it was unlikely that I would get them back to have another conversation with her.

“Derek,” She calls me bringing my back to reality.

“What is it?”

“Could your read to me.”

I let the cuteness win me over “What book?”

“This one.”

I laugh I knew this book Mom read it to me “Goodnight Room. Goodnight Moon. Goodnight cow jumping over the moon....”


	9. Hammock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, your here with me.” Hanna still had nightmares about her time with Kate, she would whimper then wail. I would sing to her and telling her that I would keep her safe. She doesn't cry, her mother wasn't a crier and I only cried too when my family died and when I was burying Laura. When she scared she really still and quiet like she willing herself to become invisible.  
> Holding the green animal she nods “I know.”  
> “How about I call Scott and we'll make popcorn while we watch him try to put this on your bed.”

For once I was right for once, did get better after that first day. I set the alarm on my phone waking us both up at six and the morning bath was moved to night time because with Chris she just got sweaty. Also I had know more sugary cereal then I ever thought possible. And, I found I had a hidden talent the crane machine one night when Melissa had invited us out to dinner. She begged me to get her a stuffed animal and I did that was Tuesday. It was Friday and I had gone to that machine every day to get her a stuffed animal. I did today a green and white Zebra I knock on the door 

“Derek's here.” Chris calls into this apartment. Its hard to believe that I have a daughter and that I trust her with a man whose tried to kill a least three times.

  
“Derek!” She sounds so happy to see me I hold it behind me.

  
“What color is it?” I ask her.

  
“Red.”

  
“Yes,” I lie.

  
“You're lying... is it blue?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Is it green?”

  
“No. Close your eyes.”

  
She does hold out her hands “It is green.”

  
“Open.”

  
She looks at the animal “Is it sick?”

  
“No,” I say picking her up. “It ate too many green eggs.”

  
My daughter the little wolf person that helped to make giggles “It's Friday and I've been very good.”

  
The Hammock it was all I heard about this morning “That's really up to Chris.”

  
Turning to the hunter she puts on her best cute face “I was good wasn't I?”

  
“You've been very good.”

  
Whipping around again I get a face full of curls “See I was good.”

  
Putting her down “Then I guess you get your Hammock.”

  
“Yes,” She dances around the room her shoes in her hands.

  
“Say bye,” I tell her getting my wallet out to pay him.

  
He waves his hand “Did you really think I would let you pay me?”

  
“I owe you something.” I say fair is fair and all that jazz.

“Trust me,” He look down “Your giving me something.” She isn't a replace for Allison I don't think, Hanna is more like a granddaughter to him. He cares for her another pack bond to she made in a short time, having children does make a pack closer.

“I see ya soon,” She says giving him a hug.

As we drive to the store we play twenty questions “When is your birthday?”

“April 12.” She says proudly. Chloe was pregnant with in August when she broke things off.”

“November 9.”

“Have you ever had a pet?”

(_)(_)(_)

***Derek is 20**

It was march Chloe had been acting weird all week, she said it was because of a spring concert that I was invited to. She wasn't lying it just wasn't the whole truth I was trying to figure it out when she entered the apartment with a small bag. It was the kind Laura took with on her weekend trips to Beacon Hills.

“Are you going on a trip?”

  
“No,” she says her voice shaking “I'm breaking the rules.”

  
“All of them?”

  
Her breathing is labored “All of them.”

  
“Why?”

  
“I love you.” She kisses me with tears in her eyes “I love you and it scares me that I do but I do want to live in fear.”

  
I wipe away her tears “I love you too and I don't you to be afraid.” This hard for her, harder then it was for me. Sitting here on the couch I hold her shaking body til she able to talk again.

  
“I don't have a family, I was found on the steps of church in the Bronx. The doctors said I was three day's old but they couldn't be sure sothat's my birthday, March 17. I grow-up being passed from one bad foster home to another collecting scars and putting walls around my heart.”

“I had a great family,” I say. “I had a little sister she would thirteen now and I an uncle who was a master of manipulation he could talk himself into or out of anything. My life was good for the most part, hunters would leave us alone because my Mother was a powerful Alpha.

“What was her name, your Mom?”

“Talia.”

“What happen it sounds like pretty good.”

“They died all died in a fire and its my fault they did. See there's this hunter Kate Argent. I thought I loved her and that she loved me but she didn't she used me. She set our house on fire and killed everyone inside. My uncle survived but he's comatose in a hospital.”

“Does Laura know?”

“No,” I sallow “I've never told anyone that.”

“I was eight the first time used me. He was a photographer on the East-side, had a studio and everything. There were six of us two boys and four girls at first we just dressed up. It was fun a game we played on weekends but things change I was asked model in shorter and soon no cloths at all.” She's not crying or even scared like this horror didn't happen to her. “I never told anyone that. Even when man came to model with me I didn't think it was wrong until they started to touch me but by then it was to late. They told I was damaged and no one wants a damaged child.

“I'm sorry it happen to you.”

“After that it was hard for me to be fostered by anyone would want to adopt me cause I was damaged I still am.”

“No,” I say looking at her “You are amazing in every way and I love you every part of you.”

(_)(_)(_)

“Come on Derek,” Hanna is sitting on a hammock the thing she wants most dearly.

  
“Why do you want a hammock so much,” I ask sitting next to her.

  
She holds her Zebra “Whenever I would have a bad dream Mama would tell to picture myself on a beach somewhere far away.”

  
“Why were you sacred?”

  
“I don't remember why all I remembered is that beach, it would have white sand and between two palm trees there would be a hammock. It was peaceful and safe I thought about that beach when she had me.”

Hey, your here with me.” Hanna still had nightmares about her time with Kate, she would whimper then wail. I would sing to her and telling her that I would keep her safe. She doesn't cry, her mother wasn't a crier and I only cried too when my family died and when I was burying Laura. When she scared she really still and quiet like she willing herself to become invisible.

  
Holding the green animal she nods “I know.”

“How about I call Scott and we'll make popcorn while we watch him try to put this on your bed.”

  
It makes her giggle “Okay.”

  
I make the call putting the phone on speaker “What's up?”

  
“Ask him.”

  
“Hi Scott, can you come over and help me put up my new hammock?”

  
“Sure.” She owns Scott, he would swim the ends of the earth for her.

  
“Thank you,” She sings.

  
We got home before Scott, and I start to make to popcorn while Hanna just waits for them to show-up. I know that Stiles or Kira will be with him and they can watch this monkey show too.

“Stiles!” Hanna runs to hug him “I was hoping you would come, Derek is making popcorn.

  
“Why?”

  
“Scott is going to put my hammock together?”

  
Scott comes in after I say that “Why is that bad?”

  
I chuckle holding the popcorn “It's not bad its entertaining.”

  
“This is great,” Hanna says eating popcorn.

  
“It's hard to believe that he's a true alpha,” Stiles says.

  
“Mama says everyone great at one thing and that's what makes them special, I guess Scott's special thing is being an alpha.”

  
“So what's Derek's special thing?”

“Being my Dad,” She says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. I look at my daughter her eyes, which, are my eyes so full of love and they still have just a little bit of innocence in them


	10. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Derek,” Scott burst in the apartment looking around you can smell what happen. The invasion of my home and threatening to take my child the fear, Hanna's fear and my burning hate linger “My Dad was here?”  
> “Oh yes,” Hanna said looking at him her eyes glowing. “He brought a social worker here now they might take me away.”  
>  “Hanna,” He reaches down she slaps him away going over to her Hammock to read or pretend to read she to mad to read.  
> “Derek I didn't think he would do this.” The young wolf is full of sympathy but I don't want it I want to keep my happiness.   
> “They left about an hour ago.”  
> Scott sits “He came my house to ask Mom if she would be willing to foster Hanna?”  
> “What did she say?”  
> Looking at my daughter Scott days “Things I can't say in front of a child.”

The next morning I let Hanna sleep in getting some much needed work done on the papers I need to grade. Some are good, others are bad so bad that if a Frenchman ever heard them butchering their language they would be murdered. Listening to the sound of Hanna breathing I also catch the sound of heels and boots.

 “Derek Hale open up.” Agent McCall was ruining this great morning.

I stand opening the door “Hello?”

“Mr. Hale I'm Kelly Jones form the Child Protective Services.”

Damn it, I knew he would do this “Come in.”

“Derek,” Hanna hearing all this has gotten out of bed.

 “Its okay,” I saygetting between the agents and her.

 The woman moves around me “I'm here to help you.”

“How can you help me? You woke me up and he,” She points to Rafael. “Hates my Derek.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes it is.” Hanna says crossing her arms, this child is going to get me arrested again.

The woman laughs “Well, why don't you and your Derek go sit on that couch while I look around.”

“We'll do that,” I say before Hanna can answer.

“I don't like this.” No wolf likes having its home invaded but I don't have a choice now.

She goes around the room look at Hanna's bed making notes while the elder McCall asks obvious questions.

“Whose bed is that?”

“Mine.” Hanna wasn't a morning person neither was her mother, add the fact that she hasn't been fed I almost pity this man.

“Not many stuffed animals or books.”

“I've only been here a week and that.

“Hanna.” I say sternly because her next words would have been n _one of your business_. That's true but not something I would say to an FBI agent.

“That's right and your Father just started a new job at the high school. Where do you stay during the day?”

For the first time the CPS agent looks interested “Agent McCall you are here as my guest and right now you impeding my investigation.”

 He smiles a phony smile “Sorry.”

“Wait outside,” She says pleasantly, causing Hanna to snicker.

“He's not a pleasant man is he?”

“No.”

“But he does have a point,” She sits next to her smiling. “Where do you stay while Derek is at work.”

She smiles “With Chris Argent, he's teaching me to fight.”

“Fight?”

“You know,” She stands getting into a fighting stance hitting the air with small fist. “So, if anyone try's to take me again I can fight back.”

Writing notes she laughs “Can you tell me what a normal day around here is like?”

She comes back sitting on my lap “Well, Derek wakes me up in the mornings and I eat breakfast.”

“What do you eat.”

“Cereal and milk I like to drink the milk from the bowl.”

Writing it all down she says “And after that?”

“Then I get dressed and we leave.”

“To go to Chris's house?”

“Yep, Derek leaves me there and he goes to work.”

 “What do you do in Chris house?”

“Well in the mornings we play mostly.”

“Play what?”

I smile “School, he's teaching to read, write, and talk french.”

“Really?”

“Yep its a fun game even though I know it's not really a game. Then after a light lunch we stretch our muscles and we train. We take breaks and then Derek comes to get me. Most of the time he'll have a stuffed animal for a crane machine, he's good at them that how I got my stuffed animals. And I got my Hammock for being good this week I wanted to sleep in it but Derek said I needed a proper bed.”

Her hand flays over the note pad writing all this down “He would be right about that but what happens when you come home?

“Derek grades papers and I play with my animal or practice my letter or draw or read.”

“Could I see some of your drawings?”

Hanna looks at me “Go on show her.”

“Okay,” She goes over to her bed area taking a purple folder from the top of her books.

The folder was from Lydia but Hanna decorated it with butterfly stickers. “Here you go.”

“Thank you.”

We sit together as she looks at each drawing I had taken all the ones about Kitsune and werewolves and hid them. She looks around the room some more making notes but her scents say she annoyed like being her is a waste of her time.

“Will I get to stay with Derek?”

She smiles “I can't say for sure but from what I've seen you'll be staying here as long as you like.”

“Good I like it here.” 

(_)(_)(_)

*Derek is 20

“Nineteen.” I say rubbing her shoulders causing her to purr like a cat.

“This feels nice,” She says in a voice that is free of worry.

“Any plans for the big day?” This is Laura question I know the answer.

“Nope.”

Laura sighs “Come your nineteen you should be partying wildly.

“I'll pass.”

“What did you do for your last birthday?”

“Something that wasn't nearly as good as this.” She leans back on my chest enjoying the moment.

“Come on it can't be that bad?” Even as she says it shake my head furiously. As much as I loved my sister she can ask dumb questions. 

“Drop it Laura.” Chloe looks at the alpha “You don't want to know.”

“I do?”

Chloe sits up “Fine on my last birthday I was given notice that I had at the end of the school year I would thirty days to find a new place to live the group home was only for wards of the state and once I was eighteen I was no longer a ward but a adult.”

“So what happen?” 

“After I graduated moved into a halfway for homeless young people. It was people like me aged out kids with no home and nowhere to go. I was lucky to be in a group home they kept till graduation some kids get kicked out the minute they turn eighteen.”

Laura is horrified by the idea “Why?”

“Money mostly,” Chloe looks down. “You get money for every kid you foster but at eighteen you age out the money stops and you're of no value to them anymore. I've heard of family's keeping kids after they turn eighteen but it's rare. If a family likes the kid they'll adopt them it happen to a friend of mine. We were in the same home”

“Where is she now?”

“I don't know I was ten when it happen.”

“What about you?"

“What?” 

“Why didn't they adopt you.”

“They wanted a kid that looked like them and she had medical records no know hereditary issues I don't have that. People like to know what they're getting not that I was ever seriously ill.”

We both hear a lie “Really.”

“Using werewolf power is dirty pool,” She said looking at me with mock anger. “I got pneumonia when I was eleven and I don't want to talk about why or how please?”

“Sure,” Laura looks close to tears. “Why don't we order out?”

*Chloe is 19

I wrap myslef in his arm while Laura goes to get Indian takeout its my favorite and it's her treat. I was never one to turn down free food, I had been hungry too many times when I was little. I was eleven I was in this foster home it was going to the last one I would be in. The man was unemployed and his wife she was a clever woman and knew that foster kids came with checks. 

There were four of us, I was the only girl and we all lived in one room I was on the bottom bunk. They were older and stronger I was low on the pecking order always cold and hungry. Most of the time I was ignored that wasn't new but the hard part was meals. The woman and her husband ate first leaving little food the rest of us, they would push me back to the end of the line. 

Telling the woman that was a mistake she said that her job was to cook two meals for us and if I was too lazy to get up and take my share then that was my fault. I tried to get sacks but the man caught me, he locked me in a closet till the next morning. So, I lived on the little bit of food that was my school lunch was. Soon I learned to steal food vendors on the street, the others would give me food scraps they couldn't sell. 

After two months I was hungry all the time and cold all the blanket was taken by the boys. I wanted to tell someone but I knew I would just put somewhere else and it would be the same. Running away I quickly found that stealing food and wallets were the same take for someone who lose and run fast. 

Soon I met a man called Papa, he taught me Spanish. I was one of his kids we lived in an old apartment building bring in what money or food we got that day. It was October we went trick-or treating people thought we hobos I guess we were. It was the closest thing I had to a family we shared everything and if you of us was hungry then we all were. Papa taught me music from toy flute I stole I fell in love with music. 

By November I could take a wallet like a anyone else pick-up a penny. Still we were hungry all of us finding that colder temps brought colder receptions. The season of giving gave us nothing and I learned to Dumpster dive. I got sick around the end of December they tried to nurse me but couldn't. Papa carried to a local hospital saying he found me I on the street, I didn't hold that against him he had other kids to think about. 

I was in the hospital for two months battling pneumonia, malnutrition and my social worker. She wanted back in a foster home, thinking I could be adopted I told her no that I wanted to put in a group home. No more fostering by now I was too damaged for anyone to really love me like a daughter and if there was I was tired of waiting for them.

(_)(_)(_)

“Derek,” Scott burst in the apartment looking around you can smell what happen. The invasion of my home and threatening to take my child the fear, Hanna's fear and my burning hate linger “My Dad was here?”

“Oh yes,” Hanna said looking at him her eyes glowing. “He brought a social worker here now they might take me away.”

“Hanna,” He reaches down she slaps him away going over to her Hammock to read or pretend to read she to mad to read.

“Derek I didn't think he would do this.” The young wolf is full of sympathy but I don't want it I want to keep my happiness. 

“They left about an hour ago.”

Scott sits “He came my house to ask Mom if she would be willing to foster Hanna?”

“What did she say?”

Looking at my daughter Scott days “Things I can't say in front of a child.”

“Well, there is nothing here to suggest a bad home and the woman who came was more annoyed at your Dad then me. I think this just to make me nervous why I don't know.”

“You think he could be working for her and playing it dumb?”

“No, he's just that stupid,” Hanna says from her hammock.

Before I can scold her Scott says “She right. My Dad was never able to work well with others.”

“This has to be part of her plan.” I say to Scott and myself “I don't know how but this is part of her plan.”

“Maybe something went wrong and that's why she hasn't shown herself.” 

That could be it but my family has always been the most important thing to me. She would expect me to take Hanna in. “She waiting.”

“For what?”

“Not what, who.” It hits me fast Chloe is alive and whatever Kate's plan is it involves all of us together. She's just waiting for?

“The Full Moon.” Scott said reading my mind “We'll be at our powerful.”

“It's our power that will stronger the pack bonds will be stronger too.” The bonds that she is making us stronger right now. 

“But, what's the end game?” 

“I tell you later,” I say nodding to Hanna.

(_)(_)(_)

Lydia, Kira, and Malia are shopping with Hanna, while was at our loft. Scott, Stiles, the sheriff, and Chris too. Peter isn't here but Deaton is, it gives me an odd comfort to know the emissary is here.

“Death,” I say before they even ask. “That's the end game all of us or just one of us but she will spill blood on the full moon.”

“I know I'm still new at this but that's a long time to wait.” The Sheriff say, and he would right if this was a normal murder plot but its not.

“She want's us to get closer.” Chris says the plan clearing in his head.

“We're all part of this pack,” I say. “We make each other stronger its our greatest strength and our greatest weakness.”

“Lose a limb,” Stiles muttered.

“What?” 

He shakes his head “When Boyd died, Derek went AWOL for days. Cora told me it's because loosing a member of your pack is like losing a limb.”

Deaton agrees “That's what she'll do take someone from you weaken your bonds.” 

“Then pick us off one by one,” Chris says nodding

“Yeah,” I hate that Stiles is right.

“Who?” The elder Stilinski asks, I would say Scott he is the alpha but that seems too obvious.

“The one person you all care deeply about.” The Druid says.

“Hanna?” Scott asks “No she just a little girl.”

“That doesn't matter,” its the Sheriff who says it. “The youngest victim of the Hale House fire was seven.”

“Eric,” My little cousin.

“So, how do we keep her safe?”

“Derek!” She says bursting into the room.

“Hey baby-girl.” I pull her into my arms where I can keep her safe. “How was shopping?”

“Fun what's going on here?”

“Pack meeting,” Scott says evenly.

“I'm still mad at your Dad.”

He laughs “I've been mad at for years since before you were even born.”

“Fine,” She says “Lydia wants you to go down to her car and the bags up.”


	11. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My Dad was carefree, definitely the fun parent. And, cooking,” I laugh a little. “Mom couldn't make toast but Dad. He could make anything taste good, we cooked together a lot.”  
> “That must be a Hale thing because Laura can't cook either.” Chloe had the mistake of eating cookies that Laura tried to make last week.  
> “I tried to warn you.”  
> “I'm stubborn and now I have a chipped tooth.” She smiles showing me her chipped tooth.  
> “You look beautiful,” I say as we kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um a lot happens and you might cry.

Sunday night again, I was going to make the next two weeks as normal as possible for Hanna and for myself. This meant making dinner while my daughter was stretching in the middle of the room.

“Derek?” Hanna is swinging in her hammock “Do you still love Mama?”

“Yes,” I say automatically.

“Good,” She says confidently. “She still loves you.”

I know she does that fight we had she lied I knew she was but I didn't care she said things that cut me deep. So I wouldn't try to talk to her again, I didn't even want to see her after and if I happen I would have heard the baby. She loved me but a child of her own she would it instantly and I had to many enemy's I still do but now I have a pack. 

“How do you know?” I ask causally chopping chicken in with more force than I should be.

“Cause she never goes out with other guys like on dates even when they ask her.”

“Really?” That makes me both happy and sad. I have been with other woman, I thought Chloe would have others too.

“Did you date after Mama,” She is full of questions today.

I can't lie she would know “Yeah.”

“Who?”

“There were a few but one I really thought I could love was here.”

“The crazy tree lady?”

“Stiles told you about her?” Clenching my jaw I move the chicken to a pan she was crazy but to tell my daughter.

“No,” Hanna says standing on one foot. “Lydia told me when we went shopping yesterday. She said that you dated a crazy tree lady and she tried to kill her.”

“She did.”

Hanna jumps up two feet then lands into a split “Why?”

“Why are you asking?”

“I don't know.” That's it my mother told me one day I would have a child that would want know every little detail. Now I had one, it was the mother curse to have a child that is just like you.

“Your Grandmother would like you.”

“Talia Hale.”

“She told you about her?”

“Only that she was a powerful alpha and her name was Talia.”

I sigh she was powerful “We look like her.”

(_)(_)(_)

***Derek is 20**

It was one of those rare perfect days in the city summer days. School was over and we had a whole summer. Laura was in California while I was New Jersey with Chloe soaking up the May sun. Looking at her in a black one piece bathing suit and bright yellow sunglasses. Her skin already tanned, I wonder how she got so tan already.

“What was your family like?”

“They were great,”

“No,” She narrows her eyes “I mean what we're like personality's, little annoyance, etc.”

I smile as the memories rush into me like a tidal wave. “My Mom was named Talia she was our alpha. As Mom she...she was there for us we tell her anything I was always close to her. She was very serious always thinking about her pack, training us to protect ourselves and each other. We looked alike to both of us olive toned and dark hair. Laura and Cora looked like my Dad.”

“Whose Cora?”

That was hard “She um...she was my little sister, she'd be thirteen now and she was Laura's copy. They both have have auburn hair and take no crap attitude. She would do anything to make you laugh.” If I was ever feeling down she would make funny faces at me. “She could run too, the fastest wolf I ever met.”

“What your Dad?”

“My Dad was carefree, definitely the fun parent. And, cooking,” I laugh a little. “Mom couldn't make toast but Dad. He could make anything taste good, we cooked together a lot.”

“That must be a Hale thing because Laura can't cook either.” Chloe had the mistake of eating cookies that Laura tried to make last week.

“I tried to warn you.”

“I'm stubborn and now I have a chipped tooth.” She smiles showing me her chipped tooth.

“You look beautiful,” I say as we kiss.

***Chloe is 19**

As we kiss his hands slide my back under my bathing suite I try to pull back but he feels them.

“What's that?”

“Nothing,” I say kissing with a force the cause some of the more conservative beach goes to gasp.

He pulls back “You wouldn't kiss me like that for nothing.”

“Please,” I beg. “This has been a great day don't spoil it.”

He doesn't spoil it till that night our hotel or motel is right on the beach I'm on the small balcony. My legs pulled up to my chest looking out at the ocean, it's endless and beautiful. I shirt covers my whole back and my shorts are covering most of my thighs, I always keep these areas covered.

“What happen?” He asks sitting next my in chair his arm resting on his thighs

“You know what happened the thing that always happens.”

“Bad foster home?”

“I lived in nine fosters home from the time I was three to twelve.” I put my hand on his cheek. I like the unshaven look, so he kept it scruffy for me. “Not many of them were good places to be.”

“After a bad home they'll put you in a really good home a place that's fostered kids before. This place was one of them or so I thought see the woman was very religious like she took us to mass at six in the morning every day saying he had to beg God for a good life. One day I just didn't want to go and she said God wouldn't love if I didn't go to church tell him that. I was ten,” I chuckle “Already a smart ass I said that I begged to god before and my life was crap and I was done begging.”

“That didn't go over well.”

“She this thick thorn bush growing on the back of her house, I went back to sleep. But she cut a piece of that thorn and came into the room slapped me on the with that I cried. Then she said that I would beg god for her to stop.”

“Did you?”

“Nope, I sat there for an hour not saying one word to god or to her.”

“What the happen after.”

“She tried all weekend to get to me to beg to god, I didn't beg, I didn't say one word and when I wasn't at school they sent police over.” I go inside removing my shirt “From the my mid-back all the way down to the top of my thighs I have scars.”

He touches the ones on my back “Ten years old.”

“Do wolves have scars?”

“No, we don't.”

“If you did where would yours be?”

He guides my hands to his chest “I would have scars from arrows here.” On his left shoulder, between two his ribs on the the right side and another his right forearm. He moves my hand back to his face “And I would have burns all long this side my face.”

“Perfect and imperfect at the same time,” I look at his bare back there is no trace of a scar or anything.

“Love you ,” We kiss again.

(_)(_)(_)

“Derek?”

“Yes?” I look from grading my papers to my daughter, writing her numbers I think on the couch.

“When Mama gets here can we stay,” Her eyes are full of longing

I don't know how that will work out its rare the everyone in pack survives a encounter with hunters. But, if we did all live I would want them to stay I would tell Chloe how wonderful our daughter is. How she is making me a better person and how I still love her.

“Of course.”

She smiles running over to give me kiss on the cheek “Good I like it here.”

“Really what do you like about Beacon Hills?”

Sitting in her hammock it's her favorite place to be she tells me “I like climbing trees, learning to fight with Chris, Stiles making me laugh, and Scott being Scott. I like Melissa, she's sweet and kind like Mama. But, what I like best is going bed at night knowing you're here. What do you like best?”

“I like listening to you sleep and brushing your hair in after you have a bath.”

“You are better at it now,” She agrees.

My phone rings.

(_)(_)(_)

***Chloe**

I have been a wolf for five years, seven months, three weeks, and nine days. Being human but carrying a were-baby could trigger it in the mother. It happened to me when she was born I saw her eyes yellow looking me. She was and still is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I should be out there looking for her not here in her bedroom inhaling her fading scent.

It's been almost five months, two weeks since I had gotten a picture of her I was trying not thinks dead. I would feel it if she died, I'm her mother I would know... I know everything about her. Crying into her favorite stuffed animal I lay down for another long night.Then I'll wake-up tomorrow and go to work play music even when through I have no passion I'm just going through the motions of life.  

"No," I want my baby back she needs me taking my phone I finally dial his number to tell him about our daughter.

“Hello?”

“Derek?”

“Chloe?”

Before I lose my courage I tell him “We have a daughter.”

He says nothing for what feels like hours then I hear the sweetest voice “Mama? Is that you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S Keep the comments up please


	12. A Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cringe I didn't like the attention this girl had for me “Ouvrez vos livres à la page 49 et faire les exercices correspondants.” Only four or five people understand I make a note of them I'll give them extra credit. Sitting at my desk I text Melissa “How are you doing?”  
> “I'm fine no guest yet, Hanna says Hi.”  
> “Is she still upset with me?” I didn't take you to Chris's apartment because if Chloe found her there she might attack Chris. So, I left her with Melissa who had the day off thankfully.  
> “No, we're making cookies she happy.”

“She's coming here to Beacon Hills?” Stiles asks looking at me with an odd smile.

“As we speak,” I sigh.

“You don't sound too happy about that,” Malia says crossing her arms.

“We didn't part on good terms and I've been leaving her baby with Chris Argent.”

“So?” Kira was still new and hadn't known Chris as an enemy, she only knows him as an ally.

“Argent's haven't always been friendly.”

“Allison changed it.” Scott says his tone full of sorrow. “Where is she now?”

“I left her with your Mother.”

The bell rings, great now I have to be a teacher again and the rest of them have to be students. My students pore in all the girls in the fronts and the boys in the back not that I won't hear them. 

“Bonjour, comment était-déjeuner?”

A shy girl, called Madison answers “Pas trop mal le poulet était un peu sec.”

“The chicken was a little dry.” I say in English since no one else understood what was said. Unlike most of the females in my class Madison was more interested in learning French when whispering about.

“Yeah, totally,” Lisa says.

I cringe I didn't like the attention this girl had for me “Ouvrez vos livres à la page 49 et faire les exercices correspondants.” Only four or five people understand I make a note of them I'll give them extra credit. Sitting at my desk I text Melissa **“How are you doing?”**

“ **I'm fine no guest yet, Hanna says Hi.”**

“ **Is she still upset with me?”** I didn't take you to Chris's apartment because if Chloe found her there she might attack Chris. So, I left her with Melissa who had the day off thankfully.

“ **No, we're making cookies she happy.”**

“ **Great, thank you.”**

“ Um...Monsieur Hale?” It was Lisa, she had her hand raised high and her shirt was so tight that her breast were pushing up trying get free. 

“Yes.”

She smiles a devilish smile “Could come help me?”

I don't see how she needs help all the exercise is memorizing colors “Of course.”

“Vous avez besoin d'un autre type d'aide.” Madison mutters and I hear her of course but I can't laugh even through I really want too. 

“Juste parce que vous avez raison ne veut pas dire que vous pouvez dire que Mlle Madison.”

“Sorry,” She mutters.

(_)(_)(_)

***Hanna is 19**

“Shit,” I say looking at the thin strip of plastic. This is impossible, I can't be pregnant I'm on the pill. Ever since I was thirteen I've been on the birth control pills they have never failed me once. Opening my pill container I'm right on schedule I haven't missed a day. “This is bad.”

“Hello?” A little voice asks knocking. “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine Reese.” Cleaning myself up I flush the toilet, wash my hands and let Reese, victors youngest brother into the bathroom.”

Going into the room I shared I sit on the mattress “I'm so dead.” This was bad I look around at the guest room.

The room in question was just one in a five bedroom country house. At first I thought it was a hotel or something asking if he lived here. Then when two little boys came running out I was shocked. Meeting his parents was groundbreaking his Mom is the sweetest woman who owns a bakery in town. His dad is Doctor with a thriving private practice. A model family that was actually kinda nice.

Victor knocks “Can I come in?”

“It's your room.” I say grimly

“Did someone kick a puppy?”

“I'm dead,” I hand him the strip.

He scoffs “Are you kicking my Mother is going to freak out.”

“I know she is, I'm,” I hold my stomach there was life in there. “Pregnant, have no money and now...” School would be starting again I could handle work and school but a baby. I don't think that would appeal to anyone in my dorm and if I have a baby I can't go to school. No school means no future then I'll be homeless again with child. They take it and put in the same systems. The system I suffered through my whole life unloved and abused. The very thought of it causes me to hyperventilate.

“Chloe...Chloe?” I vaguely hear the voice of Mia, Victor's mother.

I open my eyes, I'm on my bed in the guest room at their house “I'm sorry.”

“Oh sweetie you had a panic attack,” Mia says her hands holding mine.

It all comes back the blackness of my future, the baby inside me “I...i”

“You're not in trouble,” Mia says nicely.

“I am,” I put my hands on my flat stomach. “I'm in so much trouble.”

“No,” The woman says rubbing my shoulder. “Look the school has daycare and you'll be moved to dorm with other single parents.”

That sounds night but “What about in the summer?” I had told them about my lack of a home it was only fair.

“I 'm sure the father will be supportive.” Her words fade out of my hearing because Derek, he can never know about this.

(_)(_)(_)

“Hey Baby-girl.” Hanna is on the porch look sad and happy at the same time. Happy to see me but her Mother is the one she really wants to see.

“Hi Derek.”

“How was staying with Melissa?”

“Fine I guess.”

Hugging her “I know you want your Mama back.”

“No, I want us to all be together.” I don't know how that would work out but if we could all be near to each other I wouldn't mind it.

“Come on lets get home I'm sure you ready to be in your hammock.”

“Yep.”

I was the first to notice the scent it wasn't the gunpowder scent and hate smell of Kate. This was different more like Hanna and hope.

“Mama!” Hanna breaks away from me running ahead to the door.

“Hanna wait,” I enter the room to see her in her Mothers arms.

“Mama I missed you.”

She holds our daughter close to her body inhaling her scent “I missed you too baby, I missed you so much.”

“Hello Derek,” She says still holding Hanna.

“Chloe.” My god she looked the same as the last time I saw her. The same face and wildly curly hair the eyes made of clover. She's a wolf now like Hanna said but she still the same woman I love.

“Mama,” Hanna's voice brings us back to now.

“Yes, Baby.”

“I knew you would come Scott and Stiles didn't think so neither did Chris but I did I knew we would find us.”

“Us?”

She nods “Me and Derek. We're all together now like a family.”

“Yeah,” There are tears behind her eyes. “A family?”

“Yep a family. Derek is still in love with you and I know you love him so we're a family now right.”

Chloe looks at me “We're always a family but now we're all together.”

“We will stay together?”

She doesn't take her eyes off of me as she speaks “Will see.”

“I want to stay here.”

Looking at our daughter she smiles “Well what have you been doing here.”

“Well, today I make cookies with Melissa but I usually spend the day with Chris. Oh and guess what?”

“What?”

“Derek got me a hammock.”

“He did.”

(_)(_)(_)

That night as Hanna sleeps in her own bed I sit on my bed Chloe sits facing me words forming behind her mouth “Go on ask.”

“Why didn't you tell me?”

“I wanted to,” She stumbles over her words. “Every day for the past five years I wanted to tell you but I...”

“You were protecting her.”

She nods “I had to she's...She's my whole life my baby.”

“Did Laura know?”

“Yeah, she came to see me when I was four months along.” She laughs “I was already showing and she could hear the heart beating.”

“Did she agrees that I shouldn't be part of her life.” My voice is full of anger and pain but I can't keep it out.

Chloe scoffs “Not a part of her life. I told her about her every single day how much you two are alike. No matter how much it hurt me to talk about you the...” She stops I know what she was going to say.

“I do love you.”

The tears she's been holding back fall “I never stopped loving you.”

I pull her close to me our bond formed a long time ago when we first made love every time after that. Then when she had our child it made that bonded stronger and now that are all together making our bonds stronger. We're a family now a real family, like the one I lost and Chloe never had, this happiness might not last so I'll cherish minute of this.

 


	13. Yelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, this is the reason why you broke my brother's heart.”  
> Putting my hand on my stomach I sigh “I didn't want to but I had too.  
> “Why Derek would be a good father.”  
> I nod “I know but what if hunters come.”  
>  Laura sits thinking her own thoughts would she come to the same conclusions I came to. “We aren't the most popular wolves but take care of our own.”  
> “As far as anyone knows I had a one night stand and that's I broke-up with Derek because of it. That's why I don't talk about him.” The truth was it hurt to much to talk about it but it he's in my every thought.

I wake-up to the sound of my alarm going off I stop it but its too late, Chloe and Hanna are awake. Chloe looks around for danger Hanna is by her side in minute “It's okay Mama its time to wake-up.”

“What?”

“Derek is a teacher and I stay with Chris, he teaches me to kick butt.”

“Whose Chris?”

Hanna smiles “Chris Argent of course.”

I feel her eyes drill into my back “You've been leaving my daughter with an Argent?”

“He's nice,” The child says in my defense. “I was afraid at first but he's really, really nice.”

“Right a nice Argent.” She smilies but I see the disbelief in her eyes along with anger.

“He really is a good man whose cares about our daughter.” Don't look at her if look then you'll say something bad and hell will break loose.

“Okay.” Hanna says going to the kitchen as I remove my shirt.

“What the heck is that,” Chloe says looking at my back.

“Derek's tattoo, Scott has a tattoo too” Hanna says getting her bowl.

She nods “Whose Scott?”

“He's the true alpha he goes the the high school Derek teaches at.” Hanna is trying to help but she might get my hint.

“The alpha is a kid?”

I try to smile it off “He's good kid.”

She sighs “I guess we have changed some over the years.”

“I guess so,” I don't face her last night's conversation was cooled because of Hanna sleeping next to us. We would have real words soon, the angry kind that neither of us wanted our daughter to hear.

To my surprise she laughs loudly “You might not look that different but you are very different from the man I left in New York.”

“Thank you.”

We all get dressed, Chloe is still going to stay with Chris today but she's allowing Hanna to go I count that as a win. When we arrive the door opens and Hanna hugs Chris legs, Chloe's heart beat speeds up she unsure of the hunter.

“Who is this?”

“That's my Mama,” Hanna says. 

“Chloe,” She shakes his hand. “You've been teaching my daughter to kick butt.”

The hunter smiles “Yes, ma'am.”

(_)(_)(_)

** *Derek is 20 **

Chloe told me to meet her here at the Alice in Wonderland statue I don't know why she was very tense on the phone. She's already there waiting her heart beating fast she nervous.

“Hey,” I lean in to kiss her but she pulls away.

“We need to talk,” She says. 

“Sure.”

“Do you ever think about the future?”

“Not really,” I mostly lived day to day.

“Of course you don't.”

I sigh “What's going on?”

“I want to break-up.”

Blinking I think she's joking but her face shows no trace of humor “What? Why?”

“The future. I need to be with someone who wants a future and doesn't live in the past.”

“Chloe,” I do think about the future “I don't live in the past.”

“You do,” She yells. 

Walking away I take her arm “I live in the past because I was happy but you make me happy too.”

She grabs my arm twisting it pushing my to ground “Fine but what happens when hunter come here looking for you. You sold your own family for piece of ass what about me.”

Anger boils in me feeling my wolf growl at her “You don't know what you're talking about.”

“I do,” Her words are meant to sound anger but aren't there more desperate than that. She wants me gone and will say anything to get me to go.

“Why are doing this?”

She breathes out “I doesn't want to see again.” Tears are forming behind her eyes “And, I don't want you to come near me.”

** *Chloe is 19 **

Four months since I saw him last, I wonder about him a lot was with another girl or drowning in self pity. Did he think about me, the way I thought about him, did he know I was carrying his child. Looking at my stomach its round, not huge but I have a little body so any weight would show. I feel the baby move inside me its little flutter, I love these little _flutters_ as I call them.

Mia was right the school was very kind to me about this whole situation, I had a place in the daycare from when the baby came. I would also a month off of school which I didn't think I would use. Exams would be in May I opted to take my exams early most of the instructors used the same test every year. I named Victor as the child's godfather and he is taking his duty every seriously. He came with me to every doctors appointment, and would get me any food no matter the time. In fact he is out right now getting me a pizza as I work on my paper for Mozart's influence on modern music. 

Someone knocks on the door it must be him “Hey Vic...” It's not Victor its the last person I ever thought I would see “Laura.”

She looks at my stomach then at my face “Y...you... your.”

“Come in,” I open the door wide enough so that she can come in. My new dorm was in the family building, it had a small kitchen area and its own bathroom. It was bigger than the average dorm room, I had Victor's boyfriend Tommy put together the crib it was near my bed. The other woman and man of the dorm had give me old cloths and diapers as a welcome gift.

“So, this is the reason why you broke my brother's heart.”

Putting my hand on my stomach I sigh “I didn't want to but I had too.

“Why Derek would be a good father.”

I nod “I know but what if hunters come.”

Laura sits thinking her own thoughts would she come to the same conclusions I came to. “We aren't the most popular wolves but take care of our own.”

“As far as anyone knows I had a one night stand and that's I broke-up with Derek because of it. That's why I don't talk about him.” The truth was it hurt to much to talk about it but it he's in my every thought

“I came here it rip you a new one.” 

“I know,” I huff “She kicked.”

“She?”

I sigh “I don't know I want to be surprised but I think it's a girl. If it is a girl I'm going to call her Johanna, Hanna for short.”

“Hanna Smith?” 

“Hanna Hale.” Even if Derek couldn't be a part of her life she would know about him.

“What about hunters?”

“They don't know me and I sure Derek isn't telling anyone about me.”

She stands going to the door “I have to tell him.”

“Laura please,” I put her hands on my stomach “I can't have him know.”

“I won't tell him,” The alpha say smiling as her niece flutters. “You'll tell him.”

Nodding “I will. I promise just not now.”

(_)(_)(_)

“How could not tell about her?” I yell as we enter the loft, I had left Hanna with Scott it would be safer.

“Gee I don't maybe I thought your crazy ex-girlfriend would show up kill her or kidnap her for almost six months.” She says from the door way calmly, she was never the kind of person to yell. 

Shaking my head “That's not fair.”

“Life isn't fair we know that better then most people,” She says walking toward me.

“Why didn't Laura tell me?”

She rise her eyebrows “Because if she had you react like this and I don't think I could have handled that while pregnant. I was thinking about our daughter how to keep her safe.”

“You said those things so I would never want to see you again.” I'm still mad at her but she so damn calm.

“Pretty much.” 

“Why.., How are you so calm?”

She laughs again “I'm a parent and I've had years to think about this moment.”

“Well, I haven't had years to think this. I didn't know about any this till I was at the police station and looking in an interrogation room. And, I see a little girl scared and lost, a girl who looks just like me.”

“Yeah,” her scent changes from a cool calm to hot guilt. “Hanna told me about that.”

“Yeah?” My rage boils in me I punch the wall the brick cracks. “Did she tell I have no idea what to do.” I keep hitting the wall yelling at her and Laura. They didn't tell me I wasn't a child.

“Derek stop,” She takes my hand her eyes yellow. “Calm down.”

Breathing heavily I sink to the ground my knuckles are bleeding “Why didn't she tell me.”

“I asked her not to begged really.” Chloe picks me up taking me to the kitchen running the water over my hands cleaning the blood. “She told me you would be a great father.” 

I scoff “She did.”

“Yes, no matter what you think.” She turns my head so we are inches apart “You are a good father and a good man. Better than I ever thought I could have.”

“She's not safe here,” I say sinking again in front of the sink. “Kate is waiting for the full moon. She wants us to be together, this pack will be strong and then she'll take our daughter and kill her.”

“I disagree,” there is small smile on her face. “This is the safest for her. And Hanna is our daughter she's probably too stubborn to die” 

This time I'm the one laughs “Wait till you meet the rest of our little pack.”

(_)(_)(_)

“You must be Scott,” She says shaking the boys hand. “I'm Chloe.”

“Nice to meet you.” He say as Hanna hugs us both before happily going to her favorite spot the hammock.

“This is Kira,” Hanna says as the young fox enters “She got beautiful colors.”

Her eyes lighten “A fox. You keep interesting company.”

“It makes for a exciting life,” I say carefully.

“IS that a euphemism for dangerous.” 

“What a euphemism?” Malia asks as she and Stiles enter the room.

“That's Stiles and Malia,” Hanna says from her hammock. “She use to be a coyote.”

“A human, a were-coyote, a kitsune, a hunter and a couple werewolves. Is this town the home to all supernatural beings.”

“Yes it is,” Lydia voice says as she enters the room in all her Lydia flare.

Chloe analyzes her trying to figure it out “You would a...”

“Banshee.”

That gets a chuckle from her lips “Anything thing else Derek?”

“My boss is a druid,” Scott offers.

“Is there anyone human in this town?”

“I'm human,” Stiles says.

“Is there anyone in this town human and oblivious?”

“Scott's Dad,” Both Stiles and Hanna say it scares me a little to think that my child might not be a little me but a little Stiles.


	14. Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That makes no sense when Stiles was missing I checked my phone every two minutes.”  
> A heavy sigh “She won't talk to me now.”  
> “No not after you insulted her with that Baby Mama comment.” And let's not forget mention you are blissfully unaware that your was dealing with Werewolves.  
> The sheriff enters the room “You heard that?”  
> I shift my eyes to yellow “Every word.”  
> “So any theories you seem like the kind of parent who would sit by the phone wanting has any contacted you?”  
> “No. No one. I only found out that she was here because I called Derek to tell him.”

** *Chloe **

“You're sure about this?” Derek asks as he stops his car in front of the station, Hanna was with Chris and Derek was heading to the school after he drops me off at the police station. 

“I found my daughter I want to know why she was with you for almost two weeks and no one called to tell me.”

That troubles him to “Good luck, don't bite him.”

“I would never do that.”

He smiles “Wait till you met him.”

Entering the station I go the front desk a young deputy is on duty “I would like to speak to Agent McCall.”

“I'm Rafael McCall.” A older man says in a self important voice holding out his hand.

Smiling I don't shake his hand “I'm Chloe Smith. You mind telling me why no one called me to say that my daughter was found safe here?”

His face morphs from the self important face to embarrassment “Umm...Your?”

I sigh I don't like this man I look at the deputy “Is there someone competent that I could talk too?”

The deputy nod calling over his shoulder “Hey Sheriff could you come out here.”

At the mention of the Sheriff the older McCall focus “I'm sorry I just your Derek's Baby Mama?”

Scoffing I turn the older male with the Sheriff badge “I would like to withdraw the missing persons on my daughter and complain about the server communication problem the FBI has.”

“Why you wait in my office,” The man says glaring at Raf McCall. “Parish would show this young woman to my office.”

“Yes sir,” the young duty says leading me into the station. When I was out of the range of human hearing I hear the Sheriff scolding arrogant man.

“Baby Mama?”

“What was I suppose to say?”

“Anything but that and you never called her to tell her that we found her daughter?” As a parent I hear the anger of another parent, they both are parents. But, the sheriff, Stiles father seems to be or a parent then the older McCall.

“I left messages.”

“That makes no sense when Stiles was missing I checked my phone every two minutes.”

A heavy sigh “She won't talk to me now.”

“No not after you insulted her with that Baby Mama comment.” And let's not forget mention you are blissfully unaware that your was dealing with Werewolves.

The sheriff enters the room “You heard that?”

I shift my eyes to yellow “Every word.”

“So any theories you seem like the kind of parent who would sit by the phone wanting has any contacted you?”

“No. No one. I only found out that because I called Derek to tell him.” 

He nods taking the police report of the his right desk drawer “This is the copy of the report.”

Opening the folder I see the picture of us I scan down past my statement and the hospital records. “This isn't right.” I put the folder on his desk “This isn't my phone number. My cell phone number and my home address are wrong too.”

“That would explain why Raf couldn't reach you.”

“I still don't like him,” I say knowing that he's right outside the door. “He's too arrogant and very rude.”

(_)(_)(_)

** *Hanna is 20  **

I was getting to big my belly was continent in and of itself the baby was pressing against my everything. The braxton-hicks contractions I've been having them all day, all week. My little girl was coming soon by the end of the week. All I had to do was finish this exam then I could finish the semester early go back to my dorm and lay there till the baby comes. I'm almost done my last essay question is about the cultural perspiration of classical music. 

Setting my pen down I lift myself out of the chair and hand the exam to my teacher “Done?”

Maybe its because I use sarcasm as a defense but I say “Yes but you can't read it I wrote in invisible ink.”

My instructor laughs “I guess I walked into that.”

I nod rubbing my belly “Like a kid in an ice cream store.”

Getting back to my dorm I make it to my toilet just time to pee it's like a dam has burst in my bladder. I feel better and worse lying down I think it's the baby on my spine that was her favorite place to be. Turning I from my side to my back I feel a contraction again they had been happening all day.

Breathing thorough it out I realize these aren't braxton-hicks this the real deal and my pee was really my water breaking. “Shit,” I say knowing that no one is in my dorm and Victor is in class. The pain comes again, I thought I knew pain but this was worse then any punch or switching. I wish Derek was here, he would hold my hand and take my pain telling me I would be okay.

I crawl to the kitchen where my phone is the pains are too close and I don't make it to the phone as my contraction comes I feel it. The urge to push, leaning against the wall I push. Using every bit of strength I push as hard as I can feel the baby coming out me. My hands go down and I feel a head of hair, pushing again and she here.

“Hi,” I say holding the small person her eye open and they are a shade of yellow “Beautiful.” Feeling my own eyes shift I had read that carrying a child like this might change me. I see all of her, I was right she is a girl “Happy Birthday.” She looks at me her yellow eyes gone replaced by Derek's hazel eyes.

Standing I hold my baby this little life close to me just making to the bed, I wrap her in the small blanket hanging from the crib. She still isn't crying I listen and hear her heart beating. We're both tired I smile my hand resting on her body “It's been a long day lets just sleep.”

(_)(_)(_)

“So how was meeting my Dad,” Scott ask as we enter the loft. Lydia and I sit on either side of her. Kira has her sword and gets in a fighting stance, Scott leans on the metal table watching her. Stiles sits in the only other chair and Malia joins him sitting on the arm of the chair. Hanna hugs us both then goes to her place on her hammock opening a book. She doesn't look very interested in our conversation. 

“He was great a really wonderful man,” Her voice is dripping contempt.

I smile my arm wrapping around her “Did you hurt him?”

She shakes her head “No, but after he called me your Baby Mama I was tempted.”

Stiles smirk “I would have smacked him.

This time she scoffs “Your Dad almost did, I can see how you two are related.” She turns to Scott “But, how that man is your father I will never understand.”

Kira who is swings the steel agree “No one knows.”

“He's a sperm doner that's it,” The alpha says nonchalantly.

Hanna who has been silent until now speaks “What a sperm?”

Our eyes meet for second then turn to Scott we both say it “You tell her.”

His face reddens into a shade of deep cherry red “A sperm is a very fast creature that Dad's put in Mom's to help them make babies.”

Once the words put in are out of his mouth I know her next question “How does he put it in?”

Scott looks at us Chloe shakes her head “You started this.”

“Well...”Looking around for something anything to help turning to Lydia. 

She shakes her strawberry blonde head “This is your mess.” 

“Umm...He uses a special Dad stick.”

Hanna accepts this information then after a few minutes she says “Well he must not have a very good stick?

The minutes she says this we all start to laugh wildly, Chloe and I hide our faces in each others shoulders. Stiles is holding his side, Malia the girl who was a coyote for eight years and doesn't get much has sunk down to the ground a huge smile on her face laughing with the rest of us. Kira is on the ground her steel on the floor and face red from lack of oxygen. Scott isn't laughing his face looks like its laughing out no sound is coming out of him. Lydia's head was on the metal table it just shakes every few seconds.

After we all recover Hanna looks at us like we're crazy but she has one more question I see it in her eyes. “Does Daddy have a good stick?”

It's my turn to blush and Chloe doesn't hesitate “Yes, Daddy has very good stick. Stiles say anything if you do I will rip your throat with my teeth.”

Stiles looks from me to Chloe “So, that's where that expression comes from.”

“No,” I say chuckling “My Mother would tell us that when didn't clean our rooms.”

(_)(_)(_)

That night when Hanna is safely in her bed, after we do the dishes, and I grade papers while watching her text. Every so often a lock of curly hair falls and she push's it back into place. Its simple but graceful, I wasn't going to get much done tonight and that is fine with me.

“Who are you texting?” I ask sitting next her on my bed. She wears one my shirts it hangs loosely on her fame. Her left shoulder is exposed I follow the line of her shoulder to her neck. 

“My friend Victor.” 

“Is he?” I don't know why the thought of her with another man angers me but it does. 

“Cool the rage,” she says smiling “He's Hanna's godfather. He and his Boyfriend Evan have been just as worried as me. I'm letting them know we're alright.”

“Will you leave?”

Her eyes lock onto mine “No.” She so beautiful and wonder why I didn't stay and fight her and our daughter. 

“I never did have good timing.” 

“Trust me-” she was going to say something else I know but I kiss her. I knew I had limited amounts of time now and I wasn't going to waste it minute of it. She rises pulling me up with her my hand in her hair, my lips tasting her body. Her hands find my shirt and she pulls it off of my body. 

I relive her of the borrowed shirt by ripping it off her with my claws. She doesn't mind this wasn't like before when I worried about hurting her. I could push as hard as I wanted, she meets me with equal force. Having a relationship with another werewolf you didn't have to be careful like I had to be with Jennifer or Kate. She wasn't as breakable as the other woman. 

She undoing my pants “Are you sure about this we might get to come back from this.” We might mate it could happen when two wolves make love they carried the risk of become mated. The Mating boned goes so deep that you forsake any other person, it happens in long established relationships or one night stands. Once it happens only death can break that bond.

I kiss her neck “If could pick a mate out of all the women I've been with it would be you.”


	15. Mated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She nods tapping at the compter “Spell the father's first name?”  
> “D-e-r-e-k.”  
> “And her name?”  
> “Johanna Victoria Hale.”   
> “Awe,” Victor looks close to tears.  
> The nurse smiles but her scent reminds me of confusion “He's the Godfather.”  
> “Will the father becoming? I need to know because you have to have permission to enter the nursery.”  
> “No but I want to keep her in here with me if I can until we're discharged.”  
> “Of course but if do want her to be in the nursery I need to know who can be allowed in its hospital policy.”  
> I nod “Um myself, Victor, Tommy, and an another woman Laura Hale.”   
> “Okay,” the nurse taps it on the computer. “I'll be back with a copy of the birth certificate for you to sign.   
> “This is cute?” Victor says holding the kangaroo. “Happy birthday.”

My alarm goes off I could play sick Beacon Hills had a hard time keeping teachers I could take a day off. Chloe is waking her hair long and wild but her skin is glowing a faint shimmer. Hanna is crawling out of her bed hair equally wild and gorgeous She yaws before climbing down to the floor.

“Its time to wake-up.”

She looks at me “I thought you loved me.” 

I kiss her “I do but I like my job and I'm one of the few people that will take the job so I should show up.” Pulling the blankets around herself she chuckling as Hanna picks up the sheered fabric that was her shirt.

“Did you have a fight?”

“No,” I say picking her up she giggles. 

“Good.”

I fix her breakfast while Chloe showers and changes into clean clothes, I catch her looking at us. She's smiling a weird smile. It was a smile that I would would sometimes see on my mother's face. When I was little I ask about her what she was so happy about she just smiled that smile saying that when a mother was truly happy that was the face they had. Being young I didn't understand and as I got older I still didn't understand it but I do now. It's the simple little moments that happen all too infrequently in our lives when everyone is together, happy. 

“So, what's your plan for today?”

Chloe smiles “I'm going to buy you coffee machine.”

“You're a werewolf you shouldn't need coffee.”

“Old habits,” She says brushing Hanna's hair “Then I'll be calling Uncle Vic.”

Hanna smiles “He's okay?”

“Yep, He misses you.”

“Is he going to live here too?”

She chuckles putting her hair in a perfect pony-tail “I don't think so but I'll see if he can send some of Yours and Mama's clothes over and maybe a violin or a flute.”

My daughter smile gets impossibly bigger “Yeah and tell him to pack Ollie.”

“Whose Ollie?”

“My Kangaroo,” Hanna smiles. “I have had him since I was born Uncle Vic gave him to me.”

“Your godfather?”

She nods “But I call him Uncle Vic I like him better than Peter.”

“Whose Peter?” It's her turn to ask.

“Daddy's Uncle he's crazy and you shouldn't trust him.”

She rises an eyebrow “I thought you didn't”

“It's a long story,” I say looking at my phone “And we have to get going.”

(_)(_)(_)

** *Chloe is 20 **

When I wake-up this time I know I'm not in my dorm, before I open my eyes I hear the sound of machines beeping and smell disinfectant its sharper than I remember. That must be my new Wolf scenes. 

“Hanna,” I open my eyes looking for my daughter. She's awake being held by a woman. “Who are you?”

She turns “I've been keeping tabs on you.” There are tears in her eyes “And I had to come meet my niece.”

Laura puts the baby in my arms “What happen to me?”

The alpha sits on the bed “You gave birth in your dorm. Victor found you and your little pup there. He called 911 and they sent you here.”

“How long have I been asleep?”

“A couple of hours.”

I sigh looking at mine and Derek's daughter “How is he?”

“Good he's even gone out a few times.” 

She's not lying “Good.”

“Do you still love?”

Looking at the tiny person in my arms the girl we made together she so beautiful ten fingers and ten toes with her father's eyes “I'll always love him.”

Laura nods pulling a Kangaroo out of her purse its tied with a pink bow a picture is on it. “Remember your promise.”

“Will I see you again?”

“Maybe,” She kisses her niece then she gone.

Victor and a nurse come in after her victor gushes “She's so cute.”

“And healthy,” The nurse says. She's holding a laptop “We need fill out the the birth certificate.

“Right?”

“So we weights 7 lbs and 4 oz and is 20 inches long, born April 12, 2009. She is perfect in every way.”

“I know,” I say kissing her.

“Now you are the mother your name is?”

“Chloe Smith.”

“And the father?”

“Derek Hale.”

She nods tapping at the computer “Spell the father's first name?”

“D-e-r-e-k.”

“And her name?”

“Johanna Victoria Hale.” 

“Awe,” Victor looks close to tears.

The nurse smiles but her scent reminds me of confusion “He's the Godfather.”

“Will the father becoming? I need to know because you have to have permission to enter the nursery.”

“No but I want to keep her in here with me if I can until we're discharged.”

“Of course but if do want her to be in the nursery I need to know who can be allowed in its hospital policy.”

I nod “Um myself, Victor, Tommy, and an another woman Laura Hale.” 

“Okay,” the nurse taps it on the computer. “I'll be back with a copy of the birth certificate for you to sign. 

“This is cute?” Victor says holding the kangaroo. “Happy birthday.”

(_)(_)(_)

“You look happy.” Stiles says as they enter the room the day is over and I want to see her again.

“What did you do?” Scott asks me in the serious tone of the alpha.

“I slept with Chloe last night and now we're a mated pair. It's the werewolf equivalent of getting married.”

“Okay,” Stiles say sitting down.

I collect the papers and homework from yesterday “Is there anything I can do?”

“No this is something that I wanted.”

“How did you do it?” 

I smile “It just happens sometimes when two members of the same species are together like that.”

“So if I was were-coyote like Malia would I be mated with her?”

“Without a doubt,” Stiles loves Malia I can tell. “There's more. This bond is strong that if she dies I'll never love anyone else.” The thought isn't unpleasant I never was very good at keeping a lover so the fact that I would never have another doesn't bother me.

“True love,” Stiles says it's low enough that a human shouldn't hear it.

“Yeah, humans call it true love it happens to them too but it's rare.”

Stiles emotion changes to sorrow “My parents they were in love...my Dad still wears his wedding ring.”

“Mama!” Hanna booms as she enters the room. 

“Hey Baby,” She on the phone “Would you like to say hi to your Uncle?”

“Yes.”

She taps the phone “You're on speaker Victor.”

“Hey Cutie,” I remember that airy voice from a party.

“Hey Uncle Vic.” The man sounds just as relieved as Chloe had when she first called me 

Hanna is happy to “Are you going to send me Ollie?”

“Yes I have a list of things to send they'll be there by the end of the week.” He says this time there is sadness in his voice. 

“Will you come here to see us soon I really want you to meet my Daddy.”

“Sure Cutie.”

My heart sowers, Hanna was calling me Daddy. I was sure that's she felt the connection too. When I was little I felt it with my parents they had mated after dating for over a year. Stiles knew the feeling of true love too I should have guessed it I've seen how protective the sheriff was over his son.

Chloe leaves Hanna to talk with her Uncle she walks toward me. She takes my face in her hands as we kiss. “How was your day?”

“Good, Scott knows.” I wrap my arm around her waist pulling her up just a little it's a promise for tonight.

“Of course he does,” She says her hands travel to my chest “I got a coffee machine.”

“Oh what a cute little domestic scene. ” 

We turn Chloe flashes her eyes “Who are you?”

“Peter Hale.”

She turns to me “You said he was vegetable”

Peter walks over to us “I was but recovered just in time for Stiles set me on fire and Derek slashed my throat. But that is history and I am much interested in now.” He holds out a hand “It's lovely to meet you.”

She nods putting “You're a snake in the grass.”

“How do know?”

Chloe smiles “You're not lying but you aren't telling the whole truth either.”

“I like this one.”

“This one would like for you to leave now.”

(_)(_)(_)

“How did you do it?” I ask as take a breather for our love making, we had to make-up for the last five and half years. 

“Well I was talking to a friend and she-”

“Not that,” I smile “I mean I liked that but how did get Peter to leave?”

Curling into me she chuckles “I learned a long time ago to see people for what they are. Then they will have no power over you. He likes power but he's weak in order for him to gain power he needs knowledge.”

I put my hand on her cheek “You are an amazing woman.”

Her hands travel south sending fire down my to my manhood “I think that's enough talking.”

“Me too.”

Our breathing is heavy “You know at some point we might have to sleep.”

Chloe shakes her head her hair sticks to her face “Sleep is for the dead.”

“What did Peter do? I felt your hate and distrust of him.”

“Peter killed Laura so he could become the alpha, he bite Scott and then went on a murderous spree that brought Kate back to town with Chris and his family. We all fought and Stiles did set him on fire I slashed his throat to become an alpha.”

“What happen you aren't an alpha now?” 

“It gave up that power to save my sister.”

“Cora she alive too?”

I nod “She's in South America I text her and call.”

“So you have a family after all.”

“You're my family too.”


	16. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe nods her voice still cool “Hanna is our daughter, she'll be six in April. This our date night you see Hanna and I just moved in with Derek.”  
> After I order my food the girl defeated walks back to her head low I look at my mated “You are cold when you want to be.”  
> “You're mine and if some silly little child thinks she can even try to take you then she is wrong.”  
> “I love you,” I really do most women would think I would want the girl she is hot and if the whispers are true easy to get in bed. But I don't want that I never will I have a mate a life long companion.

Friday night was here again I had asked Chloe out on a date since we hadn't had one in over five years but were mated. Kira was watching Hanna at her house so we had the loft all to ourselves. I planed to take full advantage of that but first I was a cleaning up it was mind boggling how a five year old could just take over a room. 

Hanna is dancing around the room taking her stuffed animals putting them in her hammock. “Why are doing this?”

“Because Mama and Daddy are having a date night,” I say taking her drawings putting them in the purple folder.

“Why?” She asks place the animals gently on the net.

“Well, Mama's and Daddy's like to go out on dates just like girlfriends and boyfriends.”

Climbing onto her bunk she asks “Why?” 

“Because it will make Mama happy?”

“And if Mama's happy everyone else is happy,” Chloe says entering the room with a huge box.

Hanna flips off her bed running to the box “It came.” Using her claws, which I find very attractive, she opens the box pulling out a Kangaroo “Ollie!” It's a kangaroo brown a little ragged with a sewn tail and two mismatched button eyes.

“Hanna who gave you Ollie?”

“Laura Hale,” She holds the animal close to her.

“Laura was one of the first people to hold you when I was in the hospital.” She's saying it more to me than Hanna. The child is putting the stuffed animal on her bunk.

I look in the box its mostly clothes “I thought you played music?”

Rolling her eyes Chloe reaches deep into the box pulling out a little case the size of a violin and another case its square. “First rule of packing keep the valuables near the bottom.”

“A little instrument for a little girl,” Chloe places the case in Hanna's small hand she hugs the case to her chest. “And for Mama.”

After more clothes come framed pictures Chloe hands them to Hanna, who explains each of them. The first picture is of Chloe holding a tiny newborn Hanna on the right of them is Victor. “That was after I was born. Mama had me in her dorm but Uncle Victor found us and took us to the hospital.” 

The next is of a bigger Hanna, she three or four months old the Victor is holding her while Chloe tanning on the side of a pool. “That's Grams and Gramps house in Buffalo, we go there every year but I'm four months old in that picture.

I laugh at the next picture, Hanna's trying to feed herself or trying to a least since her face is covered in orange mush. “I was never a fan of carrots.”

Chloe scoffs “What you don't know is that five seconds later she flicks that mush on me.”

(_)(_)(_)

** *Chloe is 21 **

I would think about the great _what if_ a lot what if I had told Derek about Hanna would my life be different. The short answer was yes but if I really thought about it in detail I could almost see how this night would go. Hanna would be safe in her crib in Laura and Derek's apartment. A pack will stay together, Laura would watch Hanna while Derek and I went out to celebrate my twenty-first birthday. We go out have fun maybe visit Alice in Central Park. Then come home to a sleeping child. It would be the closet perfect I could image.

But, this is my life a term paper, to finish and a baby to feed “I wasn't going out anyway.” 

She is almost one year old, standing in her crib “Mama food.” 

“I know baby,” I stand you from my computer. Going to the fridge I take out a sippy-cup of whole milk.

“Here you go,” Holding out the cup she takes it drinking it. 

Taking this moment I look at my daughter “You know you remind me of your Daddy.”

Someone knocks I open the door its Victor and Lindsay “Happy birthday.”

Hanna points to Victor “Daddy?”

I am speechless but Vic doesn't blink he pick the small girl up “No, Cutie I'm not your Daddy.”

“Vic I'm sorry.”

“It's fine,” He says as Lindsay puts a box on the table. Using my wolf nose I small sugar, strawberry, and vanilla. 

Lindsay pulls me into a hug “Happy birthday.”

My birthday I didn't even know the day I was born I was just found in a church today “Thanks.” I say it measured distant. 

Victor has a little hat on Hanna, who feels her head “Wow. Did you hurt yourself?”

“Little bit.”

He laughs “Come on Mama cheer-up.”

“Cheer!” Hanna says nodding her head the baby curls bouncing. They are the only thing she has from me curly fluff on her head marked us as related. The rest of her is all Derek. I should tell him, soon maybe in no Hanna's birthday. That would be good I would have this Mother thing down. 

“Cheer.” Smiling for my daughter I put one of the hats on my head. I never did understand the point of the hats. I had few birthday party's as a child so I didn't know what to do mostly I just went along with Victor. 

(_)(_)(_)

Its been a while for both of us Chloe is looking at the menu its not a fancy place a grease burger joint. This shouldn't be so hard, I was her Mate and we have a kid for god sakes. “So, this is awkward.”

Laughing into her water she smiles “A little bit.”

“Let's just talk like two almost normal people.”

She puts the menu down “Okay.

“So you play in the symphony how is that,” I start on a subject that she loves.

“It's great I love it.” 

“How did you come to love music?” Having lived the life she lived I don't see how music played a role in it.

She sips her water “It was when I was living on the street I wasn't alone I had this group. When we were cold or hungry we would go all over the city listening to different music styles. It was perfect for picking pockets and I loved how music could make me feel better.”

“Oh,” I knew bits of her history most of it was still a mystery to me. 

“It's okay you can ask me about it?”

“When did you learn to play?”

The waitress appears “Can I take you order? Mr. Hale?”

Chloe smiles as I look at Lisa the girl who has a crush on me “Hello.”

“Are one of my Derek's underage students.” I note the the icy tone in her voice she must be using some kind power I don't know about yet to frighten this girl.

“I am.”

“It's nice to me you,” Chloe holds out her hand “I'm Derek's girlfriend, Chloe.”

She wants to leave but can't her heart rate speeds up as she whispers “I'm Lisa.”

“What a pretty name. I will have a cheeseburger and french fries and Derek should we bring Hanna back a dessert?

“Hanna?” We shouldn't be able to hear her say it.

Chloe nods her voice still cool “Hanna is our daughter, she'll be six in April. This our date night you see Hanna and I just moved in with Derek.”

After I order my food the girl defeated walks back to her head low I look at my mated “You are cold when you want to be.”

“You're mine and if some silly little child thinks she can even try to take you then she is wrong.”

“I love you,” I really do most women would think I would want the girl she is hot and if the whispers are true easy to get in bed. But I don't want that I never will I have a mate a life long companion. 

“I love you too and now she knows that.”

“Now back to my question you learned to play somewhere and I don't think it was on the streets.”

I make her laugh or scoff “I stole this toy flute when I was living on the street after I went the group-home I learned to play a real instrument. That's when everyone even me learned I have talent.”

“Why a group-home?”

“Why did I go to the group-home?” I nod, since we have nothing normal to talk about and will be together till one of us dies I might as well get the darker parts of her past out of the way.

Lisa arrives with our food and to refill our drinks. The girl doesn't look at me or Chloe, she doesn't talk to us and we don't talk to her. Once she leaves we start our conversation back.

Taking a sip of her water to “Group-homes are where problem children and kids to old too be adopted go.”

“Why?”

I sound like Hanna “Well Hanna, they go there because in foster homes you can be adopted but foster homes can only take so many kids. Group-homes are like the island of misfit toys. They'll stay till they turn eighteen then they kicked into the world lots of them will join the military.”

“You were still young.” She had told me that she was thirteen.

“Once you hit the teen years it's almost impossible to be adopted,” she takes a bit of burger trying fill the time. Swallowing she goes on “I was too old with a past the most people would shutter at. After all that had happened to me I wanted a place where I could feel safe.”

“Were you?”

“Yes. I was the youngest there of course all the other girls were older. They took in like the sisters I never had. One of them taught me how to fix my hair, put on make-up, and talk to guys. She was great.”

“Do you know what happen to her?”

“She aged out two years before me, joined the air force. I still hear from her she writes me old style letters but I emailed her my change of address.”

“What was she like?”

“She was tough and the master of sarcasm.”

“She's like you.”

“No,” there is a distance in her voice. “When I was there I was quiet my voice was gone she gave it back me I'm more like her. Her name was Johanna."

(_)(_)(_)

“This was your house?”

She had told me about her past now I get to show her my past “Yeah,” 

“You lived here,” the moon half full shines her hair. 

“It was-”

“I can see what it was I can feel it.”

I feel it to the love that was here and the pain of death “This was the living room.” Walking to the stairs I hold her hand still afraid that this house might take her too “My room was up there.”

“Did you sneak out?”

“Once or twice.”

She laughs loudly it remains me of Hanna “Oh my god. You were the all American boy weren't.”

“No.”

At this point she is giggling “You were too what sport did you play.”

“Basketball.”

“I bet you practiced on the hoop from the garage.”

Nodding I hope she getting pleasure out of this “Yes, well I had to practice I was-”

“Captain of the team.”

“You know if had met ten years ago I would have thought you were an ass.”

I cringe this life was so different from the life I had as a child “Maybe.”

She senses my discomfort and takes my hands “Well you aren't now.” Walking out of the house into the woods hand in hand she speaks again “Do you believe in fate?”

“I believe in us,” I say pushing her into a tree kissing her softly.


	17. Kate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No,” Hanna says as Victor puts her down she grabs Ollie. As were-child she likes to bite her Kangaroo. He's missing an eye I'll have to sew an eye onto the animal when we get there.  
> I fold more clothes while Victor plays with Hanna, I had packed the boxes and shipped them earlier this week. When I first came into the big house I had just one bag with my meager clothes and instrument. Life was so different now. I could wait a little longer to tell Derek. Things just needed to settle down some more, then I'll tell him I made a promise. I just needed to more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know this is short chapter but the next one will be longer. love to hear from you so please comment.

I was grading papers, while Chloe was at the store with Hanna getting grocery's it was Saturday afternoon. Chloe and I had been taking a shower getting the leaves and twigs out of the others hair when Hanna had been dropped off by Kira this morning. The young fox had plans with Scott. I needed to grade papers and I wouldn't be able to that with Chloe here. Hanna had spent the morning playing little tunes on her violin, tightening or loosening a string as needed. 

The sound of the door opening I turn smiling expecting to see Chloe or Hanna running to me. It's not, my smile sours into frown “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Come on Derek, I just came to check on you how's the pup?”

My hands are now claw's, my eyes blue “She's fine still has nightmares but other then that she's good.”

Her eyes are green “I was surprised to see her.” She walks toward me “She looked just like you.”

Taking her hands she try's to move I don't let her I push her to the floor my hands around her neck. “I should slit your throat for what you did to her.”

“I loved hearing her scream,” Kate says smiling. 

She pulls her leg up to kick me in the chest. Falling backward into the paper feel myself shift my eyes cold blue ready to kill her. She's shifted to her clawed hands swinging at my chest, I move between her wild attacks. I'm behind her now kicking her leg causing her to fall. This doesn't work she rolls back into a fighting position. She jumps over me her claws raking me back. It hurts but I keep fighting pushing her into the wall it leaves a blood stain on the wall. She lunges at me I catch her throwing her over my body she lands on the floor. The apartment half covered in blood we are bloody our breathing heavy. While I take no pleasure in flicking pain. But she does, I can smell that she has enjoyed this.

“This was fun,” Kate says as hold her down.

“You're a sick person.”

“Call it a character flaw,” She says biting me. 

Pain surges through my shoulder as I fall backward she stands over me I won't beg “If you're going to kill me just do it.”

She clicks her teeth together leaning down “No, I'm not going to kill you.” Her lips meet my own. This is wrong, I was mated this is a betrayal to Chloe to everything that I was now.

Laying in my own blood for I don't how long listening the silence my body is healing slowly I lose my sense of time.

“Derek?” Its Deaton, the wise vet. “Scott sit him up.”

I hear a yelp, its not me who does it while I am hurting its Chloe that vocalizes my pain. Of course she feels my pain if the feeling is strong enough then a mate will feel the emotions of the other.

“Chloe I...”

“Shh,” Her hand is on my cheek. 

“Please don't go?”

Chloe presses her forehead to my own “Never again.”

Hanna looks at me tears in her eyes, she our daughter, crying won't easily. “I don't want you to die.”

Scott is still holding me while Deaton cleans and bandages the claw marks “He won't die.” The doctor says applying alcohol Chloe wince for me “You're too stubborn too died.”

Chloe and Scott help me to the bed while Hanna holds the stuffed the animal watching me. I smile at her “This is nothing few weeks before who came to live with me I got my butt kicked by demon ninja.” I pat the bed “Come on I'll tell you all about it.” 

(_)(_)(_)

** *Chloe is 22 **

Hanna was two years old now, the school year is over and we are packing getting ready to go upstate to Victor's parents. I am packing our clothes while Hanna taps a rhythm on a pot she has talent but I won't push her into music.

“Where we go?”

“Grams and Gramps house,” I say folding a dress into our large duffel bag. 

“Grams,” the small wolf sings happily. We had been staying with them at the house in Buffalo since Hanna was a little baby. Mia had repainted the guest room a shade of cool blue. Henry, Victor's father, had been wrapped around Hanna's tiny figure since the girl was two months old. They were the only grandparents she knew and I wasn't going to tell her any different.

“That's right Gramps too and Uncle Reese.” 

They were the family I had never had the people that cared about me. I was sure after I found out I was pregnant I would be out on my ass. But, they didn't they were supportive Victor was a great male figure in Hanna's life. Mia and Henry they had us over at Christmas and even sent us Easter baskets. We had a family it was great and I am truly happy. The only two people missing were Derek and Laura. 

“I should tell him.”

“You say that every week,” Vic says from the door.

Hanna stands walking to her godfather “Uncle Vic.”

I sigh “I know but how do I tell him.”

“The big bad wolf is afraid,” He says faking disbelief. I had told him about me being a werewolf because he is my best friend. “Can you believe that, Cutie?”

“No,” Hanna says as Victor puts her down she grabs Ollie. As were-child she likes to bite her Kangaroo. He's missing an eye I'll have to sew an eye onto the animal when we get there.

I fold more clothes while Victor plays with Hanna, I had packed the boxes and shipped them earlier this week. When I first came into the big house I had just one bag with my meager clothes and instrument. Life was so different now. I could wait a little longer to tell Derek. Things just needed to settle down some more, then I'll tell him I made a promise. I just needed to more time.

“What time does the train leave?”

“Five,” the man coos. 

(_)(_)(_)

“Are you sure about this,” Chloe asks as helping me into a shirt. 

“Yes.” I spent most of Sunday healing and I'm still sore too but I can teach its my job. 

She puts her hand mine her veins turning black “Fine.”

I put my other hand on her cheek, there are bags under her eyes she spent most of the weekend taking my pain and caring for our daughter. Feeling a ping on guilt I should be stronger than this. The full moon was at the end of the week we needed to be at our strongest for when Kate made her move. “I'll take Hanna to Chris, you stay and get some sleep.”

“Are you sure I can drive if you need me.”

Pressing my head into her I say gently “I need you to stay here, it's your turn to rest.”

“I love you.”

After I deposit Hanna I get to my classroom where I find Scott and Stiles waiting for me. 

“Why am I not surprised.”

“You know us too well,” Stiles says.

Scott stands taking my forearm “And we know you.” His veins turn black taking the last of my pain.

“Thank you.”

“You'll need all the help you get.” The young alpha says as the bell rings and I have to become a simple French teacher. 

“Good morning,” I greet them in English. They all file in looking pitiful most teenagers do this way in the morning. A few brave souls say good morning, the rest just look at me like I've cursed at them.

This is a freshman class so most of them are just silent one of them looks at me “What's so good about morning?”

“You woke up alive this morning didn't you?”

“Yeah,” He scoffs.

“Then it's a good day because you're here alive and ready for you quiz right?”

His face falls into an expression of panic I nod taking out the test I need to make copy's, I was going to do that before class. “Well it seems I have to to make copy's of your test so you have ten minutes to study.” The sound of thirty kids opening their textbooks makes me smile. 

I really did enjoy teaching and I was good at it so far only one or two people are failing the my class. My favorite teacher here is the lacrosse coach Finnstock, under all his sarcasm I can tell that he really cares about his students, except one called Greenburg I didn't ask why.


	18. Bad Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using all my strength I walk over to my mate and child without killing the federal agent. I put my arm around her pulling her close “Don't worry.”  
> Hanna turns to face me tear falling down her face “Are they going to take me away?”  
> Rafe leans in close to Hanna to put his hand on her hair “It's okay sweet-”  
> I never was proud of her then that moment when she bit his hand “I want to stay with Mama and Daddy.”  
> “Son of a Bitch,” The man holds his hand looking at me with hate filled eyes.  
> “Something wrong sir?” None of the CSIs saw it and the sheriff is looking at Hanna with proud eyes.  
> “No,” He says leaving the room.   
> “Hanna that was wrong,” I say to the girl.  
> She looks confused “If it was wrong then why are smiling?”

Another day done and Hanna is sleeping peacefully in her bed while Chloe and I do the dish. “You know my mom always said the person who cook doesn't have to the dishes.”

“A lovely thought, but I've doing dishes since I was Hanna's ago why stop now,” Chloe says drying a plate.

I smile “Dinner was good?”

She scoffs “Try not to sound so surprised.”

Letting the water drain I lift her onto the counter kissing her hard “Where did you learn to cook?” I thought that being foster kid she would know how to cook not true she was use to takeout and frozen dinners. 

“I learned in Buffalo Victor and his mother taught me.”

“Do they know about you?”

“Victor does,” She smiles at the memory. “He almost wet himself when I showed him but he came around.”

That was hard, telling a friend or parent after Scott's mom found out she didn't speak to him for a week. It was hard for a person who is bitten to hide it especially when you have a close relationship with your family. The sheriff was harder it was harder men are more stubborn. But after Jennifer almost sacrificed him to the nematon he believed now that he had seen it. 

“Did you ever find your birth parents?” 

“No,” She stands taking my hand leading me to the couch. “They found me.”

I sit opening my arms, she settles in them “You don't sound too happy.”

Hearing her sigh “It was my Mother that found me first. She didn't look like except the hair she had wild hair like mine like Hanna's.”

He caught the word “Had?”

“She'll be dead two years come March.”

“What about your Father?”

“He um...” I hear her heart beat faster “He met my Mother at a party. They were both there to get high. When they did they had unprotected sex and I came along nine months later.”

“How did your Mother die?”

“She had AIDS from sharing a dirty needle, she had been on heroin since she was thirteen. I was four pounds when at birth because she used the entire pregnancy. It was a miracle that I was born as healthy as I was.”

“What was wrong with you?”

“I was born an addict too and went thought withdraw it was bad after she dies I went the hospital where I was they remembered me.” She wipes her eyes “They said I was the worst case they had ever seen I had a sleep disorder, I was awake for two days after my birth I didn't sleep or eat I was awake and irritable none of the nurse could quiet me I had to be put in a room all my own so the other babies could sleep.” 

“That doesn't sound like a miracle to me,” The thought of a mother risking the life of her baby to get high makes me sick.”

(_)(_)(_)

** *Chloe is 23 **

I had moved into an apartment of my own after school I had my job at the symphony and Hanna was three almost four. She was very healthy, a happy child her hair wildly curly like mine but every day she looked more like Derek. This is the year, I'll tell him this year. 

A timid knock at my door interrupts my thoughts I walk to the door “Who is it?”

“Um...” A voice says “I'm looking for Chloe Smith.”

Looking through the peephole I see a woman small and I smell her she's sick its not like a cold or the flu. This is like cancer sick the smell that stay's with the person I open the door.

“I'm Chloe,” I say getting a proper look at the woman. She doesn't have cancer, its AIDS, she is skinny in a way that remains me of videos from concentration camps in World War 2. Ulcers dot her neck I can see one the others are hidden behind a scarf and she has mouth sores. 

“Mama who is it,” Hanna peeks from behind me. I know that she won't catch the disease from this woman but I don't her near her.

“Hanna, Baby go with your toys.” I say as the woman watches the girl with wide eyes or normal eyes. Her orbits are sunken making her eyes wide, I close the door so we're standing in the hallway.

“You look so beautiful,” She reaches to touch me I pull back. It's wrong but there is something about her that's odd aside from her being sick she's nervous. 

“Who are you?”

The woman tries to smile “My name is Margret O'Dale.” She holds out her hand I shake it.

“I'm Chloe but you already know that.”

“Can I come in?” 

“Sure,” I say opening the door. The woman moves slowly to a chair in front of the TV, Hanna is watching Disney playing with her dolls and Ollie. My daughter smells the sickly scent and looks at the woman “Are you sick?”

The woman nods “Yes, Sweetheart, I'm very sick.”

“Hanna,” I say sternly “Go play in your room.” Her room is my room to but she has her own bed too play on not that she ever does. 

Turning off the TV I look at the woman “Who are you?”

She pulls a thin lock away from her face “I think I might be your mother.”

I listen to her heart she's not lying “You think you're my mother?”

She looks down shame mixed with her own scent “I gave birth to a baby girl and left her at a church.”

“Your...”

“I'm sorry...I...” She starts to cry.

I put my hand on her shaking shoulders they are just bone “Its okay I just.” It's just I thought about this for a long time. 

“I'm dying,” A human could tell that. “I've been addicted since I was thirteen years old and I contracted AIDS from a dirty needle.”

This is a lot to take in “Why? How long have you been looking for me?”

“Four years,” The woman says coughing into her sleeve. 

“Hanna will be four in April.”

“My Granddaughter,” She looks like she might cry again. “Is the father?”

“No,” I how I tell my Mother. That sounds weird even in my head. “He doesn't know.”

She nods “Well, you seem very well set-up do you work?”

Nodding “I play music with the New York symphony.”

“I have so many questions for you?” The woman says her eyes shining with tears.

(_)(_)(_)

“I'll kill him, I swear I will,” Chloe says as the scent and sound of Rafael McCall coming to wake us up.

“Don't,” I say kissing her neck. “He's not worth it.”

The loud bang on the door waking Hanna who had slept in her hammock last night makes me rethink letting him live “I've been wrong before.”

“Mama?” Hanna runs into our bed her scent clearly marked with fear.

“It's okay,” She coos to the girl the weekend event have left her skittish. 

I go to the door opening it “You better have a damn good reason to be here and a warrant.”

“I thought you might say that.” He shoves the paper in my hand as the CIS team and Sheriff Stilinski enter the apartment.

Hanna is on the bed her head buried in Chloe's hair “What are you doing here.”

“Your boyfriend has been a person of interest in several murders and disappearances in the area.”

“We just want to look around,” The Sheriff says his voice is full of sorrow.

Chloe stand using her arms to support Hanna, her body is racked with silent sobs “You couldn't do that during the daytime?” She is angry it's understandable “You had to come here at four in the morning and scare my child to look for nothing.” She gives him her best icy stare her voice is full of contempt, rage and maybe just a little murder. 

Using all my strength I walk over to my mate and child without killing the federal agent. I put my arm around her pulling her close “Don't worry.”

Hanna turns to face me tear falling down her face “Are they going to take me away?”

Rafe leans in close to Hanna to put his hand on her hair “It's okay sweet-”

I never was proud of her then that moment when she bit his hand “I want to stay with Mama and Daddy.”

“Son of a Bitch,” The man holds his hand looking at me with hate filled eyes.

“Something wrong sir?” None of the CSIs saw it and the sheriff is looking at Hanna with proud eyes.

“No,” He says leaving the room. 

“Hanna that was wrong,” I say to the girl.

She looks confused “If it was wrong then why are smiling.?

I kiss the top her head “Because you're my daughter and I'm proud of you.”

The Sheriff comes over “They're looking for anything suspicious you don't have bloody clothes or anything like that do you.”

“No.” I gave the bloody clothes from this weekend to Deaton for him to burn it was never a good idea to leave evidence like that out in the open. Even it has nothing to do with this burning the evidence is always a good idea.

“Good,” he looks at Hanna. “Now are you sorry that you bit Rafael?”

“No.” She says with confidence “He's invaded our home.” We are predatory animals, meaning we don't like having our home invaded especially by someone like him.

“I know and I'm sorry,” He says more to us than to Hanna. We stand there as they search the loft and find nothing of course. Hanna's heart beat doesn't go down till the last CSI leaves the room.

“Come on Baby lets get you dressed,” Chloe says putting the child on the ground.

“Mama I want to stay with you today,” the girl says.

(_)(_)(_)

“Did you bite my Dad?”

“Hello Scott nice to see you too,” I say entering the school building.

“Derek,” He pushes me into the lockers. “Did you.”

I push him off of me “No, I didn't. Hanna did when he showed up this morning four a.m scaring her. It's been a rough weekend. And let's not forget that the full moon is this Friday its harder for younger wolves to stay in control.”

“Where are they now?”

“At home cleaning up the mess your father made.” The bell rings “Now get to class.”

I watch my students file into the classroom “I have the test graded. Somewhere very good. Others are very bad I would suggest that those you have a bad paper find someone with a good paper.” 

They start to move kids talking all expect for Lisa. The girl couldn't take a hint she walks right my desk leaning down I can see down her shirt “Could you help me?”

“No,” I say smiling “I want you find a someone your own age to help you.” She won't so I call on the best person. “Madison?”

The girl comes to my desk “Sir?”

“Madison has one of the highest grades in the class, she can help you.”

They look each other with disgust then look at me “No.” 

Rubbing my eyes I am not in the mood for this day I stand writing the name of students with the best and worst grades in class on the whiteboard. “If your name is not on this board sit down.”

Fourteen of them sit and another ten stay standing “Good a nice even number. Five of these people are have the highest grades and the other five have the worst grades. Each of you will partner up for tutoring after school today.” 

“That's not fair I have cheer-leading practice,” Lisa says.

“Academics come first if anyone of you play a sport and your couches have a problem than they can talk to me but I expect the ten people on this board to be in this room no later then 3:10. Now all of you sit down.” 

They all sit looking at me like they hate me muttering things I shouldn't hear “Now open your books to page78 read the chapter and do the exercises quickly.” I go to sit at my desk.

One of the boys scoffs “Or maybe you take the day off and get laid.”

The whole class snickers I look at the boy he's on the list I go back to the board and by his name I write _F_ by his name “You funny boy can your during your free period to clean off the desks.” I sit down looking at papers that I'm just too tired to grade when she comes back.”

“Mr. Hale,” Lisa sits on the side of my desk her skirt that is shorter than allow rise “I'm sure we could word something out.” She touches my arm “You look tired trouble with your girlfriend?”

I sigh this girl couldn't take the hint “No I'm just tired it was a long weekend.” 

She brightens “Really I might be able to help you relax if you want?” 

“Yes,” That gets the class's attention again they start to whisper. It wasn't a secret that the girl wanted me and I wasn't having anything to do with her. I stand writing _F_ by her name. “You can join the funny boy and me during your free period and write the whole dress code in French on this board. Then you can join the rest of us after school for tutoring.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You left me on the steps of a church no note or name nothing.” I hate the feeling of hate in my opinion life is too short to hate people. Especially this woman who is my dying mother, she'll be dead soon enough. “What do you want from me?”  
> “Just to know you, know if you hate me. I'll understand if you do.” She mutters “I hate me.”  
> That's it twenty-three years she has never given me anything not even a sober thought and now she wants to die guilt free. I should tell her that I do hate her, I should hate her but I want to live with as little regret as possible. “I don't hate you, hell I don't even know you.”

** *Chloe  **

Hanna is playing a song twinkle twinkle little star when I hear it, feet not heavy boots like the cops or the light steps of Chris Argent. 

“It's okay Mama,” She say as she stops playing listening to the steps with smile on her face. 

“You know this person?”

Hanna carefully puts her instrument down opening the heavy door “Hi Melissa, I bit your husband.”

“Ex-husband,” the woman corrects. 

“You're Melissa Scott's Mom?”

She nods “You must be Chloe Derek's mate.”

“Yeah.” I had met the most of the pack and the one person I hadn't met was Scott's mom, she was the pack mother. A place of great respect for a pack member especially a human I planed to visit her. She wasn't what I thought she would be she radiates confidence. 

“I'm Melissa.”

“Hi,”I shake her hand this is woman could be related to Scott the way she smiles it makes me feel better inside. She is the pack mother “Derek and Hanna told me so much about you. Thank you for taking care of them. Um would like some coffee?”

“Yes.”

Hanna smiles at the woman “Melissa do you want to hear me play?”

“Sure,” the woman says sweetly as my daughter leads her to the couch. Pouring two cups of coffee I give her a cup. She inhales then drinks “That's good.”

“Did you come just to drink coffee?”

“No, I came to apologize for my ex-husband.”

I sigh “No need. If anyone needs to say sorry its Hanna.”

She stops playing “I won't he invaded my home and threatened to take me away I did what felt right.”

As proud as I am about my daughter following her instincts “You still need to say sorry.”

“No,” she goes on plays.

“Stubborn little girl.”

“She gets it from her father?”

“I wish it was just from him but I am just as stubborn as him if not more.”

The older woman just smiles kindly “Scott's the same way. His father is bad but I am worse.” 

“Was it bad? The bite I mean.”

“No,” She say sipping the hot drink “It barely bled but he will have a small scar.”

I look at my child who is trying and failing to hide a smile “You're smiling.”

“Let her.” 

(_)(_)(_)

** *Chloe is 23 **

She was sitting on a bench I the park, Hanna looks at her “Hi.”

“Hi, pretty girl.” 

“Mama can I go play,” My daughter asks holding Ollie tightly.

I nod “Stay where I can see you.”

“Why now?” 

“These last four year since I the symptoms manifested is the longest I've ever been sober.”

“Did you ever wonder about me?”

“Sometimes,” She says not looking at me. “When I was on bad trip I would think about you happy and safe somewhere.”

“I wasn't.” Should I tell her this I use to think about this moment being able to yell at my parents say I hate them for this life I lead but I can't hate this woman. “It was a rare thing for me to be safe and happy.”

Margret doesn't cry she just looks at my eyes the green clovers that I didn't get from her “I'm sorry, I know you must hate me.”

Shaking my own curls “If I hadn't lived this life I never would have met Hanna's father or gotten pregnant in the first place. As bad as life was when I was little this life I have now I...I wouldn't trade it for another life. I have a home and a child that I love more than thing in this world.”

“I was sixteen I didn't know what to do.”

“You left me on the steps of a church no note or name nothing.” I hate the feeling of hate in my opinion life is too short to hate people. Especially this woman who is my dying mother, she'll be dead soon enough. “What do you want from me?”

“Just to know you, know if you hate me. I'll understand if you do.” She mutters “I hate me.”

That's it twenty-three years she has never given me anything not even a sober thought and now she wants to die guilt free. I should tell her that I do hate her, I should hate her but I want to live with as little regret as possible. “I don't hate you, hell I don't even know you.”

“Do you want to?” 

“I do.” I don't know why I have my family but I want this family the one I never knew. “What about your parents?”

Margret smiles and it remains me of me “My Father your grandfather is still alive.”

“What's his name?”

“Johnathon O'Dale, he was the first of his family to be born in America. He would love you.”

“I'm Irish,” I say smiling.

She twists my hair “Half Irish, it explains the hair.”

“And the fact that I am stubborn as hell. What about my father does he know about me?”

“No?” Her heart betrayed her. “I could tell you his name if you want.”

(_)(_)(_)

I enter the loft Hanna hugs my leg “Hi Daddy.”

“Hey sweetheart.” I kiss the top of her head going to the large bed and laying down while I can't have physical pain I have had the pleasure of mental pain. My head pounds. 

“So was it that bad,” Chloe asks laying next to me. 

“No, It was worse,” Kissing her helps with the pounding in my head.

“Do we have to hide a body?”

Thinking about it I sigh “Not yet”

“That girl again?”

I nod “She just can't take the hint.”

“No she can't,” Her voice is far off she's thinking. I see the gears working in her head “What does she look like?”

“Um...she's short like five-five maybe, blonde hair, green eyes.”

She nods “Is she good looking?”

“I guess so,” I didn't see that anymore she is...annoying. 

“Confident?” 

“Yes.” Confident is a good bit character to have but she uses it dominant other people.

“Mean?” 

“Very.”

She stares at the ceiling. “Beautiful, mean, and obsessed with you.”

“It would be great if at some point you share your idea with me.”

“Could she be working for Her?”

That is a horrible thought but “It's possible?”

“But why? What's in it for her?”

Kate is a master manipulator “Power, Kate could have promised her almost anything.”

“The bite of an Alpha?”

“Scott's bite could turn her.”

“Or kill her.” Chloe says taking a phone out of her pocket “We have to warn Scott?”

“Wait?” I say as she dials the number. 

“Why?”

“We don't know that Lisa has a anything to do with this.” When Scott was first bitten I took Deaton thinking he was the Alpha. “If she isn't then we've not only traumatized her but exposed ourselves.” I look at my daughter “That can be dangerous not just for us but for Hanna too.”

Her figure hovers over the screen press on the back key throwing the phone on the bed “So what now?” 

“Tomorrow I'll go to school, Hanna will go with Chris like normal and you will go to her house look for something to tie her to Kate.”

“How will I know her scent?”

Standing I take my old school satchel I had been using it carry the papers I have to grade. It's full of paper assignments, homework, and other random memo's. Finding the paper easily I hold it out to her. Most people think paper smells like paper and it does but when its been in a person book bag for months on end it has the scent of the person too.

“This is hers.”

“Smells like vanilla and sugar.” To a human, what she smells like to us she has the scent of hot metal its determination.

“You're a clever little wolf.” Of course she figured it out I might not be the brightest wolf in the pack she is clever thinking like a hunter. Kate might not be human but she still thought like a human. 

We kiss just a simple kiss but its full of longing. During the day we longed for each other it was pull that bound us together. Our bound was new in time we could be apart from each other but now it would cause physical pain. Humans called it a broken heart, we could die. It's the reason that she was even still in this State, she had taken a leave of absents from work. After this was over we would have to talk about it, where ever traveled it would be as a family. 

** * New York 25 years ago **

I'm sober, it's an odd feeling the craving hasn't started yet and everything is clear right now. The baby fuss in my arms, I wrapped her in my coat it was still cold, spring hadn't come yet. 

“You're so beautiful,” I say to the baby. When I had her I thought it was dream until she started to scream. The baby has the most beautiful green eyes the minute I saw them I knew who the father was. The doors of the bar open and out come the people laughing smiling I notice him he's one of the last.

“Lance,” I say to the man with brown hair and clever green eyes.

“Maggie?”

I smile “Lance I need your help.”

“Oh Mag,” He tried to get me to quite I didn't want to. Putting his coat over me the baby fuss's. “Oh my god.”

I feel the tears fall “Lance what I do?”

He looks at the baby seeing his own eyes on her face “Is that ours?”

Nodding I smile at her “It's a girl.”

shaking his head he's mad “How could be so stupid Mag.”

“I...I didn't know,” the baby fuss more.

“Damn it keep her quiet.” 

“Lance, how are we going to feed her?”

Still shaking his head “She too small and probably sick?” He starts to walk to away I walk with. I walk with him but he stops me “No. I don't want it?”

“Her,” I say holding her close.

“You are a junkie, she is a mistake, and we were a mistake.” He takes money out of his wallet throwing it at me “I'm sorry.” 

“No.” I say to myself as I walk down the street the baby girl crying loudly. “It's okay.” looking around I see a church the light warm and inviting “I know what I have to do.” walking to the steps I put the baby on the steps my heart hurts and I feel the cravings now. 

Kissing her head I look at her I smile “I love you I do but I can't keep you. Someone out there will love you I can feel it.” 


	20. Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking out my phone I educate the hunter “Great idea she'll notice if we take it. You need to think like a thief.” I start taking pictures of the pages, her writing is very easy to read.  
> “You've done this before?”  
> “You would be surprised the story's you hear in group therapy.” It was more like a bragging contest. The girl who used this technique would take pictures of foster parents doing bad thing smoking weed or a cheating husband.   
> “You have lead an interesting life.”

I was a pickpocket I could and still can take the wallet from a blind man, it was a skill that I kept up because you never when you need a skill. Like breaking into the room of fifteen year old girl. 

“Are you in?”

“Yeah,” I say into the comm link Chris gave me. We told him this morning and of course wanted to help. He gave me the comm a to communicate back to him it was weird having him in my head. 

“Where did you learn this?”

“On the street when I was human.” 

“What do you see?”

“I don't know it looks pretty normal.” I say almost gagging at all the pink in the room I was never a fan of pink. “Boy band posters, stuffed animals, Twilight. This girl could be just a girl.”

“What about a laptop?”

“There's one on the desk,” I say opening the device.

“Use the gloves,” He say uselessly. 

“If I do this right then no one will know I was here,” The log-in screen appears. “Password.” I clink on the hint “Oh shit.”

“What's wrong?” 

I sigh “I hate being right.”

“How do you know?” 

Sitting in the chair I smile “Her hint is: who killed the Beast of Gevaudan?”

“Argent type in argent,” He says.

“Winner winner,” I say as the home screen appears. “What I am looking for?”

“E-mail, pictures, what web sites has she been going to.”

“Hold on,” I say opening a file marked pics. First its just family pictures normal stuff. “Our mean girl had a makeover.”

“Is that code for something?”

Scoffing “No it means last year she had braces and acne, thick glass and was very unhappy.” 

“That was how she got in?”

looking into her web history “I would say so, I am looking at her online history its full of werewolf and werewolf weapon websites.”

“You found a spy,” He doesn't sound too happy. I'm not happy either I would love to wrong but I'm not.

I clear my history and shutdown the device “Nothing that tells her about the plan. I'll look for a journal.” Thinking I'm a teenage girl who is in way over my head, I made a deal with the devil. Looking in all the normal place under the mattress, in dresser draws behind other books any place that normal girl would hide a dairy. 

“Did you check in under the desk?”

“No,” I look under the desk there is being held in place by duck tape.

“Got it.” Opening the book she started it just a few months ago. 

“Bring the book to me?”

Taking out my phone I educate the hunter “Great idea she'll notice if we take it. You need to think like a thief.” I start taking pictures of the pages, her writing is very easy to read.

“You've done this before?”

“You would be surprised the story's you hear in group therapy.” It was more like a bragging contest. The girl who used this technique would take pictures of foster parents doing bad thing smoking weed or a cheating husband. 

“You have lead an interesting life.”

I finish taking the pictures “I have.” Putting the dairy back in place “I bet we could try to one up the other all night.”

** *Chloe is 23 **

“Goodnight,” I say parting ways with my friends at the subway station that will take them back to the village. Turning I see “Maggie.” My Mother was here I had given her a ticket but I didn't think she would come. She hugs me the disease was taking its time now she had good days and bad days this was a good day. 

“Oh honey that was so beautiful,” She's says as the man just looks at me. It makes the wolf inside me twitch this isn't good.

“Thanks. I so glad you came,” I was happy to. She thought that leaving me was the best thing being a mother I understood wanting to give my child a better life but as her daughter I still couldn't forgive her.

“Where are you taking me,” I ask as we past 8th street.

“To see an old friend,” She smiles. “Have you met your father yet?”

“No,” She had told me about her meeting him right after I was born. It was a double standard to hate him and not her when they both didn't want to be parents. But, Maggie thought about me when she left me on that church step he didn't. Maggie found me she wants a relationship. In my mind I'm meeting her halfway. My father who ever he is doesn't want me he knew about me for twenty-three years he just didn't want me.

“He would want to know you and his grandchild.”

“Hanna already has grandparents and you.” I had told Hanna that Maggie was her other grandma, she called her Granny. 

“I'm sorry to hear that because we're here.” I look around its one of the million of dinners in New York except at booth face the window is a man. A man who looks just me right down the to the oddly colored brown hair though he has more gray in it. 

“No,” This would be a good plan would work if I was ten but I'm a twenty-three year old werewolf. “Thank you for coming but I don't want this.” I walk away as the man in the booth runs out to take my hand.

He takes my arm, I let my flute case and cloths drop as the wolf in me runs free twisting his arm back using his weight to flip onto the sidewalk. It knocks the wind out of him, I keep him on the ground till he catches his breath. 

“You're really strong,” He wheezes.

“I was foster kid that went to public school you learn how to defend yourself.” I pick up my case and black dress.

“Chloe,” Maggie says in almost parental tone.

“I told I didn't want to meet him.”

She sigh “I want you too.” Its hard to say no to your dying mother even she only been your mother for two mouths.

“Fine,” I help the man up. “Hi.”

He smile even through I know he should be in pain “You're not what I was expecting.”

“Same her,” I say taking in his body. “Let me guess you believe your body is temple, run every day eat healthy and all that jazz.”

His blush confirms it “I do, I run the New York marathon.

My eyes narrow on his hand “You're married and have been for have been for a long time now.” 

“Yeah, I took it off because I thought,”

“That sounds dangerous,” I say my voice wet with sarcasm.

“Could we go inside?”

“Fine.” We sit in the booth. Maggie and Lance have to sit next to each other because I don't near me.

“I've been married for twenty-years now.”

“Kids?”

“Three,” He stands fumbling for his wallet. 

I take it out of his back pocket “Here.”

They both looked shocked “A girls got to eat.”

He says nothing opening the leather taking out a picture “This is them.” Five of them Lance, a woman with blonde hair and three kids. A boy, the oldest with light brown hair, a girl sixteen maybe she looks like her mother saved the fact her hair has red highlights, and a little girl who is ten she is copy of Lance of me.

“Cute.”

“Um that's John he goes to Yale, Jenny is junior in high school, and Jill is ten she wants to be an actor on Broadway.” 

“The woman?”

“My wife Tanya. She is a professor of history at the University of Syracuse.” He's proud of his family they look perfect.

“What about you?”

“I am a lawyer for a corporate firm.”

(_)(_)(_)

“Corporate lawyer this guy sounds fun,” I say as she groans. 

“The thing is he was nice but vain he didn't look down on me and he paid off my student loans.”

“Really?”

She sighs “Yeah but I've never met any of half-siblings or his wife. It's not that I even wanted to but he kept me a secret from them.”

“He never told his wife?”

Her scent shift toward shame which I didn't think she had “No one not even his own parents.”

“That's...” I have had my share a messed-up family moment but I never said that Peter wasn't my uncle. He is for better or worse and usually is worse he is my blood. Scott is the same way he hates his father it understandable the man is easy to dislike,still Scott calls him Dad. 

“I ask him about it once.” Her laugh is dry “He said that he had an image and that bastard daughter who was a single mother herself would be detrimental too that image and that things were good.”

“They weren't.”

“No,” she stands up walking in small circles she only does when she's really emotional. Her scent it gumbo of hate, rage, shame and guilt.

“I told him that if he didn't want anyone to know about me then I didn't want to know him and he...He didn't deserve to know his grandchild.”

“What happen?”

She walks over to the hammock sitting down in it “He left again or so I thought.” A few days later I started to get this feeling like I was being watched, that someone was following us. From work, the store, picking Hanna up from daycare.” 

“He was following you?”

“If I wasn't a werewolf I would have never known he was. He had hired this private detective to watch me.”

“Hanna knew it to, she was young sensed it too it scared her.” 

I kneel down to get level with her “You told her that when she felt scared to go to the beach.”

She nods “It got so bad that I finally had to end it.”

“End it how?”

Her eyes flash yellow “I didn't kill him no one would have thought any less of me if I did. It was the summer Hanna was four I had sent her buffalo with Victor's parents I had work but I would see her on weekends. Mia had called to say that she was being followed.”

Chloe trusted Victor's parents with our daughter but they couldn't protect her like she could. “What did you do?”

Gently she kisses my lips “I did what any mother would do. I took care of it.”

“Daddy!” Hanna runs to me tackling me to the ground.

I taker her legs so that she is upset down “Hi Mama.”

“Hello sweetheart. How was your day?”

I drop her into Chloe's arms “Good. Malia and stiles took me to the park. Why didn't you and Daddy come get me?”

“We had to do Mommy and Daddy stuff.”

“Okay,” She accepts her answer and rolls onto the floor. “Mama are we going to run in the woods with the full moon?”

“No,” I say automatically. 

“Why not?” She asks jumping up her hands on her hips.

Chloe saves me “Because we still have to find the woman who took you. She'll be out on the full moon so you will be staying with Melissa and the Sheriff at Scott's house.” She taker her hands “Me and Daddy we have to find her but she dangerous so you going to Scott's house. The Sheriff will protect you, Melissa will take care of you and we'll come get in the morning.”

After dinner I take her to the roof “You're not going with on the full moon this Friday.”

“The hell I'm not this woman took our daughter I might not kill her but I will kick her ass.”

“No, I won't have that.”

“Really when have you ever been able to tell me what to do?”

“Right now,” I say putting my hands on her shoulders. “You are my mate the mother of our child I won't let her lose her parents.”

A weak smile travels across her face “Is that what you think will happen. We'll both die?”

“Yeah, I don't want you to die.”

“Well, I don't want to die either but I'm no coward this isn't just us who will face this threat its our family.”

“Your my family.” I pull her close enough to me that I can feel her heart beating against my chest.

She looks up at me “Your still so dumb Hanna and I are only a small of your family. Cora, Scott, Stiles and the rest of them. They're part of your family too you once told that family was the most important thing to you.”

“It is.”

“Good then lets fight for our family all of them.”


	21. Marry Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you?”  
> Growling at him put a clawed hand on his cheek “I'm one of those monsters that hide under your bed.” I nick his skin it bleeds a little like he cut himself shaving the blood makes me smile. That scares him enough that he does piss himself “Big tough lawyer piss himself like a little girl.”  
> “Please don't kill me,” the blond says.  
> I turn to her “I wouldn't kill you your just a kid making a bad choice this guy thinks he can own people.” Whipping my head back to him “You don't and I see any of your people near my friends or that little girl-” My clawed hand wipes the blood off his little cut “I'll come back and this cut will be longer.” I brush the claws down from his cheek to his neck. “And deeper.”

Wednesday, two days till the full moon and the walls around us were closing in I found it hard be a young carefree teacher during the day and at night after drinking in the wonder that was my daughter I would have passionate membranes with Chloe. It was getting hard to balance all the people I was supposes to be. All I wanted was my family safe its all I ever wanted. 

Chloe was with Chris reading over Lisa dairy, it was mostly about Kate teaching her to manipulate people. Still it was better than nothing, Chloe went every morning to see what else had been written the previous night. Hanna's safety was the most important thing to me. I would make sure that she was with one person in the pack at all times it was all I could do. I thought of sending away but Chloe wouldn't like that after all we had been apart for far too long. 

So, here I am walking down the streets of Beacon Hills looking at everything and nothing. There is something that I should be doing what is it? Looking into the window of a pawn shop. The glimmer of gold catches my eye, I enter the store.

“Can I help you?”

“Yes,” This was it if we're going to die then we would die and the world would know that I loved her. I would make her mine and I would be her's tilt my dying day which might two days but that would enough for me.

“What do you want son,” the man ask is old skin weathered. 

“A ring I want to ask my girlfriend to marry me.”

He nods unlocking the jewelry case “These are new.”

They all look big and too shiny “Do have something simpler?”

The old man nods putting the tray back and putting another on the top of the case “These are older I get them at an estate sale.”

“Can I touch them?”

“Of course,” He says looking at me like a hawk. 

Taking a silver ring the silver overlay remains me of Celtic knots with a square amethyst stone in the center. It's the right ring simple but graceful too it's just not right for her. 

“Not to your liking?”

“Do have something in gold?”

He nods “I might have something wait here.” The man puts the tray back locking the case, going into a back room he comes back with an old look black velvet box. “I purchased these last week they just came back from the cleaners. The couple who owed them had been married forty-seven years.”

“They're perfect.” The engagement ring is a gold band with an infinity symbol on it. In the middle of the ring is an oval shaped sapphire with two small diamonds on either side.

“Its complete set.” 

“I'll take them.” 

“You love this woman I can tell.”

“I do and we have a daughter her name is Hanna.”

** *Chloe is 23 **

“You can do this,” I say to myself. “I need to do this.” The whole reason that I didn't tell Derek the reason why he was story to Hanna and a hole in my heart is so we could live safely. Now because of my sperm donor of a father she was scared to even go outside because the bad man was following us. I sent to Mia in Buffalo it was the hardest thing I have ever done leaving my child, I know she safe and loved but she belongs with me. 

My Mother was dead she died on my birthday, I was with her the whole day taking the pain. We talked about the future how I was a great Mom I broke down and told her how Lance had been following me. She told me to do whatever I had to do, that I was a better mother than she ever was. I told her that I loved her and that Hanna would know about her.

It was a wild hope that with Maggie dead Lance would stop following me and my daughter. That didn't happen and the police would never touch him he was too well connected I tried already. The chief of police came out and told me that if perused this matter I would get into more trouble than I could handle. That I should think about my family. It was a veiled threat that I took to heart if the law wouldn't help then it was up to me.

His family was gone summer in the Hamptons like they did every year but this year work had kept Lance home. This work was his mistress and very young blonde who lived apartment not far from his office. I tracked him leaving Hanna with Victor and slipping the shadow that followed me. This was it I had to do this no one would believe him if ever does tell anyone.

Taking the back stairs to the ninth floor I follow his scent to apartment 8J using an old skill I pick the lock. The door opens without a hitch I knew it would this place was made for cheating husbands and secrete lovers. No cameras in the stairs or the back door that I came out of. Only the lobby and parking lots had them this was ideal for getting in and out of without being seen.

Going into the bedroom I quietly unplug all the electrics, lamp phone, clock, I take their cellphones a move the to dress. They won't be able to reach them without getting out of the bed. I open the window there is fire escape that is my exist point rule number one in breaking and enter have a exist. Sitting on the window I shift eyes glowing I start to growling lowly.

“What the hell,” they sit-up looking around Lance reaches for a light it doesn't work.

“You're a very bad man,” My voice is different but he could recognize it if he really tried. But right now he's trying not to shit himself.

“Who are you?”

“A friend of your daughter's,” I say showing my long fangs.

“She doesn't like that your dogs have been following her so she sent me.” Slowly I walk toward him. I'm in all black a hood pulled over my face so he can see my eye, the pearly white of my teeth, and the hair on my cheeks.

“What are you?”

Growling at him put a clawed hand on his cheek “I'm one of those monsters that hide under your bed.” I nick his skin it bleeds a little like he cut himself shaving the blood makes me smile. That scares him enough that he does piss himself “Big tough lawyer piss himself like a little girl.”

“Please don't kill me,” the blond says.

I turn to her “I wouldn't kill you your just a kid making a bad choice this guy thinks he can own people.” Whipping my head back to him “You don't and I see any of your people near my friends or that little girl-” My clawed hand wipes the blood off his little cut “I'll come back and this cut will be longer.” I brush the claws down from his cheek to his neck. “And deeper.”

(_)(_)(_)

She making dinner when I get home sing as Hanna plays her violin a song I know well from my childhood. I feel the wieght of the rings in my pocket I won't ask her now I'll wait till after dinner.

“What are you making?” I ask kissing her neck causing her to hand to stop kneeling the dough in a mixing bowl. A bowl I know I didn't buy it was strange how in the short time she had been buying things. Little things like actual plates and fabric softener, things made this place feeling more homely.

“Chicken and dumplings.”

“Mmmm,” I nip her neck “Smells great.”

“Don't start something you can't finish.”

Dinner is delicious we just eat and talk about Hanna who is talking about Chris teacher her to fight with her hands. Since her claws haven't come in yet they will when she older. She's still a pup needing to be protected but if I could choose two humans it would the sheriff and Melissa.

After dinner we wash the dishes I wash drys and Hanna puts them away, its a simple family activity. Most of the time Chloe has music playing on her phone while we work, she'll sing in her sweet voice. Hanna will join in and then I will join them to I never a much a singer but I don't sound bad. 

I hand her glass to dry she does so smiling as she sings “I got sunshine on cloudy day.”

Reaching into my pocket I pull out the ring “Now this is very breakable.”

“Derek,” She's speechless as I get down on one knee.

“I love you I want the whole world to know it. Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” If I wasn't a wolf I wouldn't have heard it. 

I put the ring on her finger “I love you so much more then I ever thought I could love another person. 

Hanna claps “I knew this would happen.”

We both look at our daughter “Really?”

She jumps into my arms “Yep I knew cause you talked about each other you would smile no matter what.” 

“Yes, you're very smart.” Chloe says “But are you smart enough to know its bath time?”

“No.” We laugh all over again.

Hanna is in bed when they come, it's the whole pack plus the sheriff, Chris and Peter. He has no love for Kate and I'm counting on him to kill her again I couldn't do it no matter how much I wanted to. Killing darkens the soul wolf or human, Chris can do it because he believes that he is doing the right thing. Peter is wired differently he seems to enjoy killing. I don't know if the Sheriff ever killed any but he doesn't seem like the type to kill easily. 

Lydia is the one whose see the ring her eyes narrow on it “Your engaged?”

They all look at her hand “Yeah, Derek has bad timing.”

“Yes he does,” Peter says with a mischievous smile.

Prompting Chloe to ask “Why are here?”

This time he smile “Well I don't seen anyone else volunteering to kill her.” 

“Who say anything about killing her?”

We all look at Chris, “With the exception of Kira and Malia Kate had tried to kill everyone in this room.”

“Multiple times,” Stiles says. 

Chloe nods “She invaded my home, took my daughter and left me for dead.”

Scott frowns “She pointed a gun at my head.”

“She shot me multiple times and betrayed me then kill most of my family.”

“Except for your sister and psychotic uncle.” Stiles say off handily “But our point is that some people need to die and stay dead.” 

I look at Peter along with Stiles, Scott, Lydia, and Chris who says “They really do.”


End file.
